Torture or Salvation
by EbonyDawn
Summary: Heero and the Gundam pilots rescue Relena after 3 months of torture but shes changed. The past of what happened is slowly unravaled can they save Relena from her depression or something else... COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Torture or Salvation Disclaimer: I own nada I'm sorry to say it and I wouldn't but I have gun to my head so I have no choice. O_o''  
  
Prologue  
  
3 months. 3 months since her disappearance and in 3 minutes she would be back to safety. How ironic. She would continue to promote peace. The ESUN had gone to shambles without her. But all would be fine now all would be better. These were the thoughts that clouded Heero's mind. But the further into the base Heero went and the more torture chambers they passed the more these thoughts were sounding farfetched.  
  
It had been 3 months since her kidnapping. The people responsible hadn't left a trace. So with months of undercover work and interrogation it took one drunken officer to spill the beans about 'a hot blond who they had captured and was to be killed for the lack of info that was produced regarding the Gundam pilots'. He didn't get any further because Heero knocked him out cold from anger and Duo had to drag the officer out of the pub with a seething Heero being kept under watch by Wufei.  
  
They were there now outside the cell door. Duo was placing some explosives to blow the door lock. The anticipation was killing Heero he had already started to concoct different versions of what would be on the other side. Relena beaten up with purples and reds covering her once creamy skin. Or so scared that she wouldn't even recognise them.  
  
An explosion indicated to Heero that Duo had 'unlocked' the door. He moved forward and opened the door. Duo followed Heero in to the darkness.  
  
What they found sent Heero's stomach to turn and the bile crawl up his throat.  
  
Relena was here all right and it sickened him at the sight. Relena had been striped of all her clothes scars either healed or healing were covering her small body from past torture. Her skin was deathly pale that she looked like a ghost. It was white against all the new and dried blood, her blood. She was somehow suspended on the wall. Her arms both sides of her so she appeared to be attempting to fly. Her feet were somehow held together below her. In the dim light Heero could make out something around her head. The other three pilots came in with torches but stopped dead at the sight.  
  
"Oh my god, they crucified her" Duo whispered clutching the silver crucifix around his neck.  
  
Sure enough now that the room was under the torch light all of her features could be seen. Something caught the light on Relena's wrists and feet, nails. The heads glinted dangerously and blood was dripping off in to a growing puddle of blood at her feet.  
  
Heero looked to where the shadow on Relena's head was. Replacing it was a crown of barbed wire. It stuck deep into her skin and the blood mingled in her dirty and matted honey blonde hair. Her head was bowed so Heero was left to wonder what had happened to those blue eyes that pierced his soul. That was something that not even Silvia could do, look into his soul. Duo noticed the sign above her head and read it out aloud.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft Queen of the World, hn they certainly are ones for detail" he spoke in a disgusted tone.  
  
"What do you mean Duo?" Quatre inquired finally taking his eyes of the sight.  
  
"When Christ was crucified he had a plaque above him which said 'Jesus Christ King of the Jews'" Duo explained in a careful tone.  
  
Heero suddenly stepped forward and walked very hesitantly towards Relena. A feeling of lowliness and unworthy swept over him. He had no right or worth being in such a presence. He had visited a church once he didn't know why but he was drawn to it. As soon as he had entered it he had felt the same as he did now. He had seen all the pictures of Christ's crucifixion and was awed by them by the fact that such a presence could exist.  
  
He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. It was ice cold. He moved to her neck for a pulse, he got one. It was faint but there. Relief washed over him and he let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Don't just stand there lets get her down. Quatre you go and get some clothes" Heero snapped. Quatre ran off to get clothes while the other came to Heero's side to take Relena down.  
  
"Relena wake up" Heero whispered softly.  
  
"Please Relena we're here" he added. Wufei, Trowa and Duo each took a nail and slowly slid it out of her flesh. Relena slowly lifted her head. She wanted to scream but couldn't the pain was like a normal feeling for her. She had heard a noise and for some reason it was her subconscious that urged her to wake. She came face to face with a pair of Mid-night blue eyes, his eyes. Eyes filled with tears.  
  
Not again she thought. She tried to speak out aloud, to say his name but couldn't. What had she done to deserve this! It wasn't the actual torture that would destroy her but the dreams that she would have constantly. They would be the same things. Heero coming to rescue her and tell her everything was safe. But she soon learnt that they were only dreams and they had stopped. So why now on her hour of death did they torture her again!  
  
Heero looking into her eyes and flinched inwardly. They were so full of pain, anguish, loss and hopelessness. Had she thought that he had given her up for dead? Where was all that life and hope gone. She mouthed his name, unable to speak her eyes welled up with unshed tears. All the nails had been taken out and Relena didn't seem to have noticed. She was focused on Heero, perhaps depicting whether he was real or not.  
  
He took her body, cradling it to his chest and was disgusted at how light she was. He lowered her to the ground and he noticed that she had also been whipped recently. Blood still poured out of the welts, some going to the bone.  
  
"Shhh don't worry we're gunna get you out" he assured her. Quatre came in with an officer's uniform. It was far too big for her but it would have to do. They carefully dressed her and Heero proceeded to pick up her frail form.  
  
"Let's go we need to get Relena to Sally, she lost a lot of blood" and with that they took off to Preventer HQ.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think of it so far? Please write some reviews. 


	2. Dream or not a Dream

A/N: Hi thanks for the reviews and here are some reply's:  
  
White Artimis: Wow glad you like lol I'm catholic though I'm not the religious type but I noticed that Gundam Wing tended to use a little faith in it so...  
  
Leigh4: thanks for reviewing. Yep I'm glad they got her too..wiat I write the fic...all well  
  
WhiteRoze: Wow I'm glad you really like this fic. Yep you got me mostly sussed out lol I hope you enjoy reading.  
  
Dan Inverse: Wow thanks for the review I better get my ass in gear to please y'all.  
  
MC-88: He he he yeah I have a twisted way of thinking. Thanks for the review.  
  
Chapter 1: Dream or not a Dream  
  
Relena slowly woke up from a nightmare filled sleep. Her wrists and feet ached but it was nothing like the pain that she was used to. She could also feel the welts on her back and as she tried to move. An enormous pain overwhelmed her and she nearly cried out. But she knew better than to let her captors see her weakness and let them revel in her pain. As she regained total conscious she felt the similar hard surface of a gurney. Her heart sank as tears filled her eyes behind their protective lids.  
  
During her time on the wall she had neared death a number of times she would beg God to end it. She prayed a silent plea while the hours grew and while the soldiers did what they pleased. And when the plea was about to be answered a voice told her to live. She could feel the darkness coming around her blanketing her pain and turning it to numbness then she saw light. It was warm and welcoming and for some reason she had a great urge to go to it. It was a trick she thought at first but as the light intensified she found herself clawing and ripping away at the darkness and running to the light. She reached a hand towards it as it engulfed her. The next thing she knew was his face, Heero's face. He was speaking to her but all she heard was a jumble of words then before darkness claimed its prize once again she felt his arms around her, protecting her.  
  
That couldn't be, he didn't care for her his affection was on Silvia. The name felt bitter in her mind like lemon juice. Silvia. Her mind came back to earth and the hard gurney. That dream had been so real she had been sure she had been saved. She let the tears fall this time not caring about the soldiers. How could it be that dream felt so real. Why God why when she felt so happy that she would end the pain that God could drag her down.  
  
She clenched her fists as the frustration took over. Her tears that had been held back for months finally fell. The salty substance fell to her lips and she tasted it upon parched lips. All her pain and anguish were in them as they fell to the gurney. Dried blood washed with the tears turning them to crimson.  
  
She heard voices in the distance or was her hearing just distant. She froze all the same. Pure terror filled her every being as her blood turned to ice. Her body went ridged as the voices became louder. No no no this was not meant to happen. Why couldn't she just die? She had begged to God but she was obviously thought of as too selfish and insignificant to have her plea for death answered.  
  
Her blood boiled as frustration and anger that she thought was lost took over. She opened her eyes but shut them as a blinding light attacked her eyes. Yes she was definitely at the base, her prison, and her hell. But Relena was determined so she opened her eyes trying to ignore the light. She attempted to move but someone held her back. She wouldn't let them win this time. So she struggled some more trying to get free. More hands came to hold her down. She screamed a tortured blood-curdling scream amplifying her pain and desperate need for death. Her struggles increased as she found more hidden strength. But they were strong she cried out in desperation.  
  
"LET ME GO...NO...IT CAN'T BE...THAT DREAM WAS SO REAL...PLEASE JUST KILL ME" she continued to struggle and managed to kick someone off her but someone just as strong replaced the other.  
  
"HOLD HER STILL" she heard someone order. No, no not again when will this nightmare ever end!  
  
"NO STAY AWAY...NOT AGAIN" she screamed through her teeth. Ignoring the pain in her back, wrists and feet. Through all this Relena heard the door open but was to distracted to wonder which doctor it was. Until she heard a voice a clear as day. Noin.  
  
"Relena please..." Noin? But it couldn't be she wasn't at the base. Relena froze. She still couldn't see and she cried in frustration was it really Noin, her beloved sister-in-law? She recalled the dream and the emotions that had plagued her. It had seemed so real and as she thought an emotion she thought dead filled her. Hope.  
  
"Noin?" Relena whispered hope filled in that single word.  
  
"Yes Relena" Noin replayed in a tone as soft as a mother would to a frightened child. Relena was desperate now Noin was here and she had to get to her. She started up her struggle again, determination giving her strength as she battled the people keeping her down. Their hands seemed to burn her skin.  
  
"LET ME GO...NOIN...I HAVE TO GET TO NOIN." Relena cried out continuing her struggle.  
  
"Let her go" she heard Noin ask the ones who were holding her and within a flash the restraints were gone and Relena wasted no time in heading straight for the voice that was Noin's.  
  
Heero hadn't left her side even after Sally had taken Relena into intensive care. Any doctor that would come near him got a glare and would turn around and go the opposite direction. So here he and the other Gundam pilots stood in the cramped room were the fallen angel lay. He hadn't taken his eyes off her to afraid that if he did she would be gone when he looked again. He was mesmerised at how much her face had changed. It was ghost white and blood and dirt plastered to the skin in some places. From lack of nourishment, her bones had become more visible. And if it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest then one would have mistaken her for dead. Silence was all the room knew and for once he didn't welcome it. He longed to hear Relena speak just so he knew she was fine. Then he realised that he didn't remember what she sounded like.  
  
He noticed Relena's hands turn into fists and her tears falling down her face. He watched, as the salty liquid became blood red until it looked as though she was crying blood. Was she awake? Or was this just one of the nightmares that must plague her mind. He continued to watch he as the tears continued to fall. How much of Relena was left? How much of her had died during those 3 months. Heero recalled what the soldier had told him about why they took Relena. Information.  
  
Ha it's amazing what people would do to gain information. Like a bunch of hyenas after the last scrap of meat. He wandered what sort of torture she had. He knew some of them when he looked into the rooms of the base. But looks can only tell so much. She must have been tortured pretty badly if she wouldn't give the necessary information. He focused on her once again. She must have been stronger than even the Gundam pilots, even him.  
  
She began to stir and Heero went up to her. She attempted to rise but Heero held her down.  
  
"Relena rest" he said quietly. But she just tried to get up again using more force. Heero kept her down but she struggled more trying to get his hand off her. She must still think she in the base Heero thought. He called for the others and they all attempts to hold her still. This resulted in more struggling, she had gotten surprisingly strong and was giving Heero, Duo, Wufei and Trowa a hard time. When the others came she let out a scream that told Heero how bad this had become. Her mind had been damaged.  
  
"Quatre go get Sally" Heero ordered. He disappeared and Relena started shouting in desperation. Sally arrived with a sedative.  
  
"Keep her still" she ordered. At this Relena struggled even more. She was getting worse and she would end up getting hurt. Just when Heero lost hope of calming the girl she shopped. Heero watched as fresh tears fell down her face. He turned and saw Noin in the doorway. I loosened my grip and Relena took it to her advantage and struggled crying out for Noin.  
  
Noin ordered us to let Relena go which we did and as soon as she was lose she run to Noin and collapsed in her arms. Heero saw all her sobs as they racked her body her tortured wails filling the room cause him to shake in fear. Both her and Noin sank to their knees. Noin cradling her like a small child while Relena let 3 months of pain soak Noin's chest.  
  
The blood from her whip wounds started to soak through the bandages as her sudden movement must have reopened the stitches. She hadn't even felt it. All Heero could do was watch and feel pity for the once so strong Vice Foreign Minister.  
  
A/N: Please review! This fic is still in the foetus stages. I have a lot of ideas for it so please bear with me. 


	3. Home

A/N: OK I have made my decision that the idea about Relena and lyrics isn't suitable for this fic so she will talk properly. Thanks MC-88 for helping this troubled girl in her problem!  
  
Here are the reply's:  
  
Mystical-Eternity: Deep? I guess you could say that lol  
  
Moonlight-blossom2: Wow you're real enthusiastic. About the eye thing...she was blinded by the overhead light and being in the darkness for so long meant her eyes were really sensitive to the light. Hope you understand and sorry for the confusion.  
  
MC-88: wow hi there again. Thanks for the review.  
  
Leigh4: thanks for reviewing. Yeah I have always believed that they have a close relationship to eachother. Her brother turns up in this chapter.  
  
Luna-Sarita: He he he I guess one word is a powerful thing.  
  
Clear Shadow: Aww bless (pats her head). Anyway Silvia was Marshal Noventa's granddaughter. Marshal was the one of the Alliance's general's who Heero accidentally killed in Episode 7.  
  
Chapter 2: Home  
  
Everyone was gathered out side Relena's room. Each had their own thoughts about the scene that occurred earlier. Relena must have been hurt pretty badly inside and out. Pretty, that was the understatement of the century. This had probably scarred her deeply and it would take everyone's efforts to bring her from the state of instinct and survival that she had been forced into. They had watched her as she would go around the room and look for possible exits or places to hide. She seemed to do it sub-consciously the same went for the gurney in the room. Her head must have it as a no go area as she must have spent most of her time being tortured on one.  
  
Her instinct's were primal, just like an animal if you entered the room you would feel those tortured eyes bore into you and stay on you. Her gaze never wavered it just stayed on you, watching you, excepting you to do something like lash out. That's why no one stayed with her for long because the intensity and coldness that filled those blue orbs was enough to send shivers up their spines.  
  
Milliardo had been phoned the moment Relena was in hospital. He was on L5 at the time. He had taken up Relena's position when she went missing. During the 3 months he had started to realise why Relena always wanted to get away.  
  
He was due to arrive there at any minute and would waste no time with doctors. He had to see his baby sister. Deep down he was preparing for the worst. When he got to her room he saw everyone standing outside looking solemn and his heart sank. He approached them and all heads looked in his direction but looked away again, too ashamed at the mission failure. They might have brought her back but what's a shell without its contents.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked. He didn't even bother to cover the concern in his voice. His eyes had black smudges under him from many sleepless nights and his face was paler then usual.  
  
"She's in her room and you may go and see her-but you must be aware of what you may encounter..." Sally trailed off her head bent downwards.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Milliardo asked urgently his heart sinking even further. His mind reeled with all sorts of visions of his sister. Ones of horror, ones of pain and ones of...dare he think it?...death.  
  
"Just go in and prepare for a shock. She's been through a lot physically and mentally." Sally replied  
  
"That's an understatement" Duo whispered but only Heero heard and he had to agree with Duo. God he had failed her, and in more ways then one. She was a wreak and it was all his fault.  
  
"I'll go in with you" Heero announced and came out from the shadows. That was where he belonged after all that had happened, the shadows. It was his home, his prison but he welcomed it as a fair trade for all the wrongs that were caused by him. Milliardo gazed at him with the same eyes that once belonged to Relena. Only his contained anger and worry for his sister.  
  
"Why?" he spat. It was true that he blamed Heero for all this but deep down he knew it was wrong to do so. But he couldn't help it; she wouldn't have gone off if it weren't for him and that stuck up girlfriend off his. Of all the cheek but he was interrupted by Sally's reply.  
  
"It's necessary because Relena has gone through alot which will cause mood swings and if she gets hysterical...it's for your safety as well as hers." Sally replied but still refused to look at him. He didn't reply. He just moved to the door and opened it with Heero silently on Milliardo's trail.  
  
"He blames Heero for this doesn't he" Quatre stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"I don't blame him to be honest I mean he betrayed their {Relena and Heero's} friendship and her trust" Duo replied. And everyone knew it to be true.  
  
Milliardo entered the dark room and heard the click of the door when Heero closed it but nothing else. No 'brother I missed you' or anything. He looked to the gurney to see if she was asleep but it was empty. Where was she? But Heero answered his question.  
  
"Relena there's someone here to see you." Heero said quietly in the direction of a corner shrouded in shadow.  
  
Milliardo watched as the corner grew a pair of blue eyes. Those eyes would haunt his dreams for a long time to come. The fear and hopelessness, there was no confidence or defiance left, that fire had been extinguished. The rest of Relena emerged from the shadows. Her movements were slow and hesitant her body ridged and tense, ready to run or fight if necessary. Milliardo wanted to run up to Relena and hug her and never let her go. But he knew better than to scare her.  
  
"Relena?" he whispered. She continued to stare at him for a minute. Her eyes locked on to his and kept him staring at her even if he wanted to look away. She slowly edged towards him eyes never wavering. She reached within a foot of him. Milliardo's heart raced as she slowly reach out a bandaged hand and cupped his left cheek. He shivered at her touch, it was cold and he felt his energy being drained from his cheek.  
  
He felt her eyes boring into him so he did the foolish thing and looked at her. He regretted it instantly but he couldn't look away, that haunted look was similar. Then he remembered it was the same look that the prisoners of Oz that had been driven crazy by their captors had worn. His heart fell at the thought. Who would want to harm someone as pure and innocent as Relena?  
  
"Milliardo?" he heard his name uttered under her breath. He froze, she remembered him. His heart rose from the floor as he sore the recognition in her eyes. The next thing he knew he was engulfed into her tight embrace. He felt her body as it shook against his as she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and fiercely hugged her back. Emotions washed over him as he buried his head in her hair. It smelled of death and he weeped internally for his younger sister. He wanted to make all the pain go away, had wanted to take the burden of her wounds upon his back. He was her brother and he needed to protect her.  
  
Relena had been left alone in her room for what seemed like years after Noin left with the others. No one had looked at her, not even Heero. Was he that disgusted at her weakness? But she never told them. No she wouldn't let them get the Gundam pilots or her brother and as thanks they wouldn't even look at her. She missed Noin's embrace already, she felt safe and wanted there.  
  
Relena was huddled up in a corner of the room hidden in shadow. It was the best place to hide and it was close to a window if she needed to escape. Escape? What was she talking about she was home well not home Peacecraft home but with her family and friends home. But what if they come back and take her back for, for, for that. She shuddered in her corner at the thought of going back and sub-consciously moved in to the wall trying to be one with the wall, trying to be invisible.  
  
Her eyes fell onto the gurney, her 'bed'. Who did they think she was, stupid? If she were to sleep on that thing then they could restrain her and do things to her against her will. It always happened and all said the same thing before hand. 'We won't hurt you, just go to sleep' then when you woke up you were in leather straps with white coats everywhere. She shuddered again and drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She put her chin on her knees and drifted off to a light and troubled sleep. She had grown to sleep so that even in the deepest of unconsciousness she could hear certain noises like the door or the squeaking of gurney wheels.  
  
She was awake even before they entered the room. She had heard the click of the doorknob being turned. She froze and held in a breath. In her head she would repeat over and over pleas to go away. But she didn't dare repeat them aloud, then they would know where she was. She kept her eyes closed so that if they did see her they may not bother her if she was asleep. Her ears packed up two pairs of feet as they slowly and quietly walked in. It was dark in the room so Relena couldn't see who was invading her space. They stopped and someone familiar called to her.  
  
"Relena there's someone here to see you." Heero. Heero was in here but with whom? She slowly opened her eyes out of curiosity. Who wanted to see her? Only certain people were allowed visits, her friends and family. It then hit her she had seen everyone accept Milliardo. But would it really be him? He had never stayed to long with her to be that concerned surely. Her own comment hit Relena like a ton of bricks.  
  
But she continued with her internal bashing comments. He probably only cared like Heero that the vice foreign minister was still able to carry on with her duties. Her mind continued to taunt her. Relena snapped out of her trance and slowly rose from her shadowed hiding place. Her eyes locked on to her brothers as she slowly walked up to him. He breathed her name more to himself than to her it seemed.  
  
She really must have changed but why would she realise it. She had spent 3 months without any friendly human contact so no one would have said anything about her changes. Half of her wanted to run up to him but the other half wouldn't co-operate. The primal half was stronger so Relena kept the slow place never taking her eyes off him. She reached him, was he real or was it a dream. She couldn't even tell what was real or what was a dream because she couldn't even tell if she was awake or asleep. She reached out a hand towards him, hoping against hope that he wouldn't disappear or hurt her.  
  
She reached his cheek and touched it gently. Warmth shot up her arm when she touched his cheek and it seemed to warm her entire body. She looked into his eyes and saw, to her relief, love and hope. He did care for her she couldn't believe it. She uttered his name and felt warmth over power as she embraced him. She felt safe and happy in his arms and as he to embraced her in his arms she also felt protected. Milliardo and Noin had the same embrace, loving and protective.  
  
"Don't worry Relena I'm here and we're going home right away." Those words were so reassuring. She was going home to some where safe or was she. Doubt crept over her. What if this was a trap, a way to get her onto a false sense of security.  
  
"Really?" she whispered in a doubt filled voice. She felt her brother press her against him more, it was all she needed, she was going home.  
  
A/N: YAY Thanks Greg for lending me your computer now I can please you readers. Please review, they mean so much to me I keep them all!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Reminiscing

I don't own InMe or Gundam wing like it said in my first chapter!!!  
  
Dan Inverse: Kick ass huh? Coolies. No I'm not Malaysian, I'm welsh (grins)  
  
Chapter 3: Hospital Reminiscing and Home Experiences  
  
It had been a week since Relena had been returned back into the hands of her friends and family. Milliardo had ordered her to be taken home immediately. Sally had to protest about this. She stated that Relena was in no stable state to be taken home.  
  
"What do you mean 'in no stable state'!" He roared at Sally. He had had enough of doctors poking his sister and drugging her up to 'keep her calm'. What did those people know about her suffering and pain? He wanted her home so that HE could take care of her. This was ALL Yuy's fault. That name was full of venom as he spat the name out in his mind. He should have never left in the first place. Guilt flooded through his being at the thought of leaving her and just when he was on the point of returning she was ripped away from him.  
  
"Milliardo open your eyes! What did you just see in there!" Sally pointed at Relena's room for emphasis.  
  
"Milliardo she has been tortured and raped, forced to live on base instinct. We don't know what goes on in her head she like a wild animal." Sally continued her assault to get her message through his thick skull.  
  
"And you shouldn't cage wild animals up" he shot back "she needs to be with those who CARE for her!" He shot Heero a glance that could have stopped a raging bull. Heero felt Millardo's eyes brand him as he kept his eyes on the seemingly interesting floor.  
  
"Fine then how about a compromise" Sally reasoned. She was getting tired of this fight and didn't want to start the other patients in the metal ward off, including Relena. Milliardo gave her a curt nod.  
  
"She can go home on one condition! She must have 3-hour sessions with a psychiatrist once a week." Sally conditioned, her finger pointed accusingly in Milliardo's direction. Milliardo let out a growl of frustration and whirled around to face Relena's door.  
  
"Fine" he muttered in a tone that the others barely heard. Heero looked up at this. She was going home to the mansion? But what if they come back and attempt to take her away again? A pang hit him hard and he felt a pulling in his stomach. Panic. If she were to be taken again then she would most likely die and peace would be destroyed. But was that the only reason. The soldier in him told him so and he trusted that part of him.  
  
"I don't think we should let her go back" Heero stated still keeping his eyes on the floor.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" everyone yelled only to be glared at by Sally with her 'quiet or I'll put YOU into the mental ward' look.  
  
"Stay out of this Heero, this is none of your concern your only here to let go of some of the guilt that you feel because this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Milliardo yelled, taking a threatening step towards Heero who by this time was glaring at the older man. Anger coursed through Milliardo's veins as he looked at the low life who, with his infatuations, had slowly extinguished Relena's spirit to the state she was now in, holding on to dear life with a string the width of a hair.  
  
"You have NO say in this matter Yuy!" Milliardo spat, his voice dripping with loathing as he said Yuy. Heero moved from his space on the wall and walked off to god knew where. He could feel all the others eyes boring into his back.  
  
"Yeah, go crying to Silva" Duo muttered after his friend totally disgusted with the way Heero had been acting. Duo knew something that the others didn't and he wouldn't let Relena suffer anymore than she had.  
  
########################FLASHBACK#########################  
  
She had had enough of work. Relena waltzed in to her mansion and slammed the door in her body guards face (not Heero). Her blood pumped anger through her body as she threw her high heels across the hall. Those pompous delegates and their damn balls. Why did she have to go to them? All they were for were to get a speech out of her and let all their sons gawk at her. It really was frustrating.  
  
She stormed her way up the staircase towards her faithful music room. She needed to let off some steam. She flung the doors open with adrenaline induced strength causing the doors to slam against the wall and groan in protest. She ignored it though, she had more important things to do than start an argument with the door again. She mentally grimaced at the thought of when Heero found her arguing with the door. She headed to the state-of-the-art hi-fi system and flicked through the CD's.  
  
"Bach, no, Brittany Spears, ew give me a break, Sum 41, um not heavy enough, ah ha!" She removed the CD in triumph. She looked upon the CD of InMe (I bet you never heard of them lol). She placed it in the hi-fi and turned it to full blast as the bass pumped through the speakers as she slowly tapped her foot to the rhythm.  
  
//Creeping, stabbing, heart so hollow,  
  
Too much reality for you to swallow,  
  
Wonder if it is cruelty,//  
  
//To capture it all in its beauty,  
  
You can break me, entertain me,  
  
Take it all back for the suns,//  
  
//You can leave me, incinerate me,  
  
Disfigure my mosaic,  
  
Cure me, melt me, can someone please help me?  
  
Walk away once I am fulfilled,//  
  
//One day I will find the pieces of my mosaic,  
  
Breathe,  
  
Eroded, Now.//  
  
#######################END FLASHBACK#######################  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but school has been pushing me hard. Yeah I guess it's short but I had writer's block plus this chap is a key one because of the flashbacks. These flashes tell of how Relena was kidnapped and this whole 'the plot thickens' thing so bare with me and read it all!  
  
Please read and review please these reviews are important to me and help me give you a good read! 


	5. Confrontations

MC-88: Thanks for reviewing, here have a plushie.  
  
Leigh4: I'm glad that you're glad (grins) I try and keep and aire of seriousness to this story.  
  
Water-Lily2: lol |you can't have a story without hints now can you :D Wow you got a sledge hammer too? 0.0  
  
Chapter 4: Confrontations  
  
She wasn't alone. Relena stiffened in her over comfortable bed or so she called it. She wasn't used to such comfort and for the first two nights she had slept on the floor. So when they had finally managed to get her to sleep on the bed it took a further day till she would willingly sleep in the covers.  
  
She could remember when she took this kind of thing for granted. Relena recalled all the times she would bury herself deep within the blankets, making some sort of cocoon. It was like falling into a sea of comfort and security.  
  
However, now, she felt out of place and uncomfortable about it. It was a stupid thing she knew but the past 3 months, whether she liked it or not, had changed her a great deal.  
  
She heard the creek of the floorboards underneath a careless foot. She was thrown back from her musings. Relena slowly and carefully moved a hand to under her pillow and cursed in her head. It was gone. She had kept a knife under her pillow just to be safe. But they, no correction, HE, had taken it away. In a way she couldn't blame them, she had nearly killed one of her maids with it when the girl crept up on her to wake her up. She couldn't help it. It was driven into her mind that she sub-consciously picked up things to use as potential weapons. It was normal for her now. Old habits died hard she guessed.  
  
She felt the covers on the 'bed' move slightly. Thoughts raced through her head. It couldn't be a maid. After the knife incident the maids just called to her from the door. She never slept long anyway and always heard them. She relaxed her body knowing that she would get a quicker reaction than if she were all tensed up. 1...2...3...she lunged forward and threw her body weight on top of the assailant. Her hands went instinctively towards the throat and stopped suddenly. Her eyes grew wide in realisation at who she was on top of...Quatre.  
  
She jumped off him as if she had been burnt. Her mouth opened in a big O shape, her eyes as wide as Quatre's.  
  
"I I I I'm..." she tried to speak but trailed off, totally lost for words. She had nearly killed Quatre.  
  
He had lost. Damn why did he have to pick the short straw? Not that he minded waking Relena up but he had heard about the maid incident and had grown fond of his 'holeless' body. Quatre had arrived back from an important conference discussing Relena's state of mind. Those cold bastards all they could think of was whether she could still maintain the peace, not the fact that she had been tortured or nearly killed. He had had to keep a straight face but inside he was seething and was, to an extent, envisioning their deaths by his hands.  
  
His cheeks started to flush with anger as he walked up the stairs to Relena's room. When he reached it he slowly opened the door. He looked into the room that was starting to fill with the morning's light. His gaze fell upon the small huddled form of Relena. She was in the foetal position, her face turned away from the light. Her hair, now coming down to her ankles was fanned out behind her. It caught the light and shimmered, looking like the bronze wings that you found in many artists' pictures of angels. He was starting to be grateful for the short straw.  
  
He slowly walked to her bed to wake her. He neared it and nearly had a heart attack when the floor emitted a creaking sound. He looked up to see if she had heard it. She hadn't stirred. He continued on his trek to her bed. He leaned over and touched the covers slightly with his knees. That was his undoing, as he watched in what seemed to be slow motion. The body beneath him moved up as a sea of gold blinded him. He felt two hands on his chest forcing him down while the body sat on him so he couldn't get away. He felt their hands rising to his neck and he was paralysed by the shock to stop them. The hands stopped in their deadly journey as he looked up into a pair of wide blue eyes. Before he knew it the weight was off him as Relena got away off the bed to the other side of the room.  
  
"I I I I'm..." she tried to speak but trailed off, totally lost for words.  
  
"I'm sorry" she choked out. She watched as Quatre slowly got up from her bed and walked to the door. He didn't look at her once, too shaken up she presumed. He turned to look over his shoulder regarding her with sad eyes.  
  
"Get ready, your first psychiatrist appointment starts in the study in half an hour." He said before disappearing. Relena was left to stand there staring in to space.  
  
She knew that the Doctor was in there. She spat the word Doctor out in her mind and shuddered at the thought. She had been pacing out side the study for 10 minutes and was well aware of her audience. Everyone accept Heero was watching her every move intently as if waiting for her to go mad. Oh wait they thought she was already mad. She scoffed at the thought and paced even faster. Should I go in? Shouldn't I go in? Should I go in? Shouldn't I go in? Should I go in? Shouldn't I go in? Should I go in? Shouldn't I go in? Arrg this was driving her crazy. She reached out to the evil doorknob and swung the door open with unnecessary force.  
  
########################FLASHBACK#########################  
  
The music room was filled with the heavy beat as Relena danced around the room swinging her head totally forgetting about balls and politicians. The track changed to a more depressing song as Relena sang to it with all her heart and soul. She was off key a lot seeing as the lead singer's voice was so low but to her, that wasn't the point.  
  
// I can't be here anymore,  
  
Because I want my lifelong dream,  
  
You've made it all for me I'm sure,  
  
But moving on is my redeem,//  
  
//It's never happened to me before,  
  
I hope you feel the same way too,  
  
I can't do this anymore,  
  
It's such a shame I'm nothing,//  
  
//This is the way we play,  
  
When we want to speak  
  
but we're hating something else,//  
  
//This is the way I live,  
  
Even though it causes me to choke,  
  
You are the drug I take  
  
when I haven't got any others on the floor,//  
  
//This is the way I love,  
  
And I'm just a drunken body with no sores,//  
  
//This is all my fault,  
  
I can't be here any more,  
  
I don't want to cry,//  
  
//Sucking out the poison when  
  
you know that it is good for you,  
  
Now I've changed, the page has turned,  
  
And that was never meant to be,//  
  
//I'm out of place, my heart still burns,  
  
But not for your bad memories,  
  
Peeling leeches off my heart,  
  
//It's getting colder in this flesh,  
  
I can't sing this anymore,  
  
Celestial skies have faded,  
  
Let's all kill ourselves again...//  
  
She sang the last note until her throat hurt. She felt her voice as it ripped at the back of her throat, causing her voice to break. But she didn't care she needed that.  
  
#######################END FLASHBACK#######################  
  
A/N: Well there you go I now accept anonymous reviews. YAY that's me done for the week but I'll try to get another chap out but school says I need 3 essays in by Monday. The stress.  
  
Please R&R 


	6. Bad day

Here are the reply's:  
  
Silver Queen: Don't worry I won't stop!  
  
Clear Shadow: (grins at Clear Shadow) thanks I needed that kick to put my head straight. I realise that I was kinda shallow. (slams her head on the wall next to her) right I'm back screw personal life ( glomps CS) thank you!!!!!!  
  
Ainohikari: I'll try to but knowing me I'll forget.  
  
The Fic Critic: Sorry about the threat I was being silly but I'm back baby. Er sorry about Heero...  
  
Chapter 5: Bad Day  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Louise. I hope that this chapter will cheer you up on your bad day.  
  
She slammed the door in to the gardens behind her in frustration. That damn doctor, god she wanted to rip his head off. That sounded very pacifist like. Screw pacifism she had changed and she had only just realised that when she had stormed out of the study. She started to walk through the gardens in anger.  
  
She needed to cool down so she headed to the maze. She loved her maze and the best thing about it was the fact that no one accept herself and her brother could navigate through it. It was a Peacecraft secret. Peacecraft, did she even deserve to be named after her ancestors? She had lost all belief in total pacifism after the Mariemaia Incident.  
  
Over the past 3 months she felt her humanity leaving her. That's why they decided to kill her, she had practically lost her soul so why would she have any reason to tell them the information they needed, she wouldn't of cared if she died. God she sounded like Heero used to. She shivered unconsciously at his name.  
  
She couldn't quite remember when she had started to lose her belief in pacifism. Was it during the Chinese Water torture or the Electric Shock torture? She laughed bitterly, a ghost of a laugh. One that she didn't own anymore, it didn't even sound like her. She stopped dead in mid stride towards the maze.  
  
What was her? Who was she? She didn't know anymore.  
  
Relena stared blankly in front of her. Trying to fathom an explanation that her brain could understand. She came out with nothing. A strange look entered her eyes. An accepting sadness, a realisation that had finally surfaced. She was no longer Relena Peacecraft but neither was she Relena Darlian, she was nameless. For some reason she felt even more secure with herself and her surroundings, knowing that. Both names came with a big responsibility that now she couldn't handle. In a way she was free, like a child who had stumbled on something they weren't allowed to see. She had escaped the guilded cage.  
  
Relena continued on her path to the maze. She felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted from her shoulders. And for the first time in a very long time a ghost of a smile graced her lips.  
  
**Earlier that day**  
  
She burst into the study looking wildly around her for any potential enemies. She left the door open as she slowly walked into the room. Her eyes fell upon a man in one of the leather bond chairs. The man looked to be in his 50's and Relena got the same feelings from him as she did with the other politicians. She hated it; it made her feel insignificant and childish. All she needed was some ass hole who would talk to her as if she were mentally retarded. She let out a sigh and watched as the guy looked at her and then wrote something on his little pad.  
  
Relena's eyebrow twitched, this was going to be a long 3 hours. The guy had been staring at her for 5 minutes, neither making a single move. He just stared at her like he was making his judgement already if she was crazy or not. She slowly walked to the seat opposite to him, her eyes on him all the time even when she had sat down she continued to look, never missing a movement that he made. He wrote something else in his pad before looking at her again.  
  
She got a good look at him now, short silver hair that looked as wispy as that of a new born. His face was all wrinkly with age and his eyes were a dark shade of hazel and looked critically at her. She stared back a silent challenge, daring him to do something. His suit was navy with pin stripes while his tie was black. He looked as if he were going to a funeral. He finally spoke.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft I am Doctor Spencer" he drawled as if she were from a foreign country. Her eyebrow twitched again. Great he WAS one of those people who treated everyone as if they were retarded. She kept staring at him, not uttering a word. He seemed slightly offended by the silence but recovered quickly. Still, now Relena knew his weakness, she could win this battle.  
  
"Well let us get down to business shall we?" he kept his tone the same while writing in his pad. That pad, what was he writing in it? It was getting on her nerves, the way he constantly wrote in it, as if he were going to report her to Milliardo. She watched it warily like a cat would a mouse.  
  
"Can you tell me about what happened when you were captured?" He got a reaction. Relena had totally frozen and her body all ridged. Eyes full of fear panic and despair locked onto his as she slowly started to back away from him. Her head was screaming, no not that place, no. Her mind reeled with flashes of the past.  
  
The quiet watchful girl had suddenly changed into what seemed to be a frightened animal. She had edged out of her seat now and was edging towards the open door. Eyes never left him, her expression the same one of a terrified animal.  
  
"Where are you going?" Doctor Spencer asked while jotting down in 'the book'. He looked up and saw her sudden change in personality again. Anger and frustration had erupted from nowhere!  
  
How dare he! It was none of his business what she had to go through just so that her family and friends could live happily. She had sacrificed herself. He had no right to pass judgement on her. She flung around and ran out of the door, blind, full of rage at the world and what it had done to her. Sure it was selfish to think like that but it made her feel better, it was her drink so to speak.  
  
She reached the center of the maze. All she needed to do was turn one more corner and she would be there. She could already see herself sitting under the willow that resided there. Cuddled among the ancient roots, protecting her from the world. She heard noises from the centre of the maze and stood in shook at the doorway to the middle. There was Heero and Silva, under HER tree. Silvia was drawing lazy circles around Heero's chest while talking to the stoic soldier. Relena felt repulsion well up in her as she thought back to the first time that she saw this.  
  
She had been preparing for it ever since but the sight still made her feel like a ton of bricks had been thrown on her. She had felt so happy a few moments ago. She felt tears starting to well up.  
  
Hang on a minute tears? Who the hell was she to cry over some ignorant ass who was as intelligent and human as a stone statue. A new burst of confidence grew on her as she walked up to them, acting as if she hadn't see them.  
  
"Relena? What are you doing here! You should be at a psychiatrist appointment" Heero spoke in a cold tone. Relena merely looked at him with no emotion on her face what so ever. Heero seemed thrown back and Relena took full advantage of this.  
  
"Well considering that you're in MY maze that is on MY estate, maybe I should be the one asking questions!" Relena replied coldly, her eyes blazing with so much emotion and betrayal that it made Heero finch inwardly.  
  
"Ahem" came an annoying voice. Relena, pissed off that her staring contest with Heero had been interrupted, took it all out on the short woman next to Heero. She glared down at the girl with piercing eyes, boring into Silvia. Silvia felt naked, as if she couldn't hide anything from Relena's searching stare.  
  
"Miss Silvia" Relena finally acknowledged her with a curt voice.  
  
"Miss Relena how are you?" Silvia replayed in an over enthusiastic tone. Her voice had that bitchy tone that only girls could detect. Silvia was eyeing Relena's clothes with sight disgust. Relena smirked and glanced at her state of dress. She wore a large pair of black baggy jeans and a baggy black tank top, the torture scars that littered her arms showing. There even a few nail marks and bite marks from the rapes that she had gone through. But she wore them with a sense of maturity though she didn't know where it came from. It was like she had an up on Silvia, something she didn't have, battle scars. That was what Relena now thought of her kidnapping, a battle and she had won it. Relena stood tall and looked down on the small form.  
  
"Umm Heero would you mind showing me the rest of the grounds now?" Silvia asked giving him a pleading sidelong glance.  
  
"Hn" was her reply and she was hauled out of the maze by a seemingly pissed off Heero.  
  
Great Relena thought. Now she would have to find another place to go without people knowing.  
  
########################FLASHBACK#########################  
  
The CD ended and Relena was putting it back in the case. She left the room at a quick pace. She was hungry. Her stomach growled out its say in the matter so Relena decided on a trip to the kitchen. Her shoeless feet made a soft padding sound on the plush carpet. She hopped down the stairs humming some nameless tone, while feeling as content as a cat with cream. Yes that 'chilling out' was just what the doctor ordered.  
  
She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around the lobby. She didn't know why but she just felt the need to look around. She would soon wish that she hadn't listened to her feeling.  
  
She looked to the door and did a double take at the sight. Her stomach clenched painfully, like it was ripping away from her body or was it her heart. She couldn't tell anymore as she was consumed by a numbness that let her feel all the pain but stopped her from any physical reaction. Her face was blank, her eyes were void of any type of emotion. And out of everything that went through her head, she could only utter a single word in a ghost of a whisper.  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
#######################END FLASHBACK#######################  
  
A/N: Uhhh did I write that? Well I guess I was pretty fast for my usual pace but it might mean that my mind will be blank for a while :s  
  
I'll try my best with the next chapter and guess what people I'm nearly finished! Yes it's sad but I have finally decided that I can't leave this story the way I'm planning to so a sequel is a big possibility.  
  
Please R & R 


	7. To Capture a Dove

Please R & R  
  
Thanks for the reviews all!  
  
Jem Star: (blushes) wow I'm glad you like it. This is my first serious fic and I love your feedback.  
  
Clear Shadow: Yep I took your advice thanks. A spin ne?  
  
MC-88: Naughty you lazy (scoffs) wait... I'm lazy too...crap  
  
Water Lily2: Yeah Quatre didn't deserve it I hate shrinks so this should be fun...  
  
Angel_trump: Wow you sound like worm from the Labyrinth. Don't worry I'll finish this first  
  
Sliversqueen: its-a-here my friend LOL  
  
Mint: All in good time my friend all in good time (does the Dr Evil laugh and pose)  
  
The Fic Critic: I BRING HAPPYNESS TO YOU HURRA!  
  
Chapter 6: To Capture a Dove  
  
Footsteps could be heard echoing down the empty metal hallways, as a lone figure walked down the shadow shrouded corridor. His feet made a muffled noise as he trod carefully, almost afraid that he would be heard. Startling grey eyes, the colour of ash, pierced through the darkness like a wolf on the hunt. He was tall and bulky and his well-toned muscles were well displayed in the tight top of his uniform. His fire red hair glistened menacingly in what small light that cast the shadows away. His strong jaw line framed his handsome face and told you he was not a man to be messed with and his face held that self-confident smug look. Around his neck hung a crucifix made of silver that seemed to have a light of its own. He raised a hand a stroked it carefully trying to calm his nerves that on the inside were reeking havoc.  
  
He stopped out side his office. A sheet of metal held him from the berating of his life. The smug look lost its place on his face only to be replaced by one of anxiety. He slowly opened the door to his office and put up a mask of indifference. Hoping that he came out with the same look that graced his face a few minutes ago.  
  
The room was dimly lit and the shadows hid the face of his employee, much to his disappointment. He sat down in the plush leather seat on the other side of his desk. His gazed in to the darkness where he presumed his bosses eyes were. He heard a shift of weight on the chair that was usually his.  
  
"Phoenix Spencer, on time I see!" the voice stated flatly. It had that computerised taint to it. A voice alterer.  
  
"I realise that you are busy, your Excellency and I wish to be less of a burden to your schedule" he replied with a coldness to his voice that was so clear yet so subtle. He shifted in his seat uneasy that his boss could see him yet he was left to wonder who the employer was. He moved again, the leather squeaking in protest against the cotton uniform that was clad to him.  
  
"Why Spencer, is Miss Peacecraft still alive?!?!?!?" His boss' voice was cold and quiet but demanding. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.  
  
"Plus she is with ALL the Gundam pilots. Care to explain?" The tone grew sweet and light. Phoenix shuddered and knew he would pay for this even if he succeeded in the mission. Oh well may as well get it over with.  
  
"Your Excellency I am about to go on a mission to finish off what I started with the Vice Foreign Minister." His face grew a ghost of a smile at remembering the 'fun' he had with Relena. He fingered the gun on his hip absentmindedly trying to picture what the look on her face would be while looking down the barrel of his gun. Scared. That's what it would be like, pure terror. He could picture her on her knees begging to live, to be spared.  
  
Dirty thoughts clouded his mind. He would bring her here first to 'play' with before he killed her. He'd have her blood upon his hands tainting it so that the angel could never go back home. Back to heaven.  
  
"I want her brought here so that I can kill her" his boss' voice rang through his mind. He cursed inwardly at his bad luck. He wanted to kill Relena but at the same time he didn't want to get on his boss' bad side.  
  
"Good. I want to see the Minister here within 24 hours. NOW GO!" Phoenix got up quickly and exited his office, his cool exterior gone. He hurried down the corridor that had had walked through earlier. It was time to get the mission under way.  
  
A/N: Sorry I have only posted now but I had writer's block. But tis all sorted now thanks to my muses. I love you ;D Sorry about the shortness but I think the next one might be my longest yet.  
  
Once again thanks to those people who reviewed. 


	8. Caged

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Nothing by Stabbing Westward  
  
A/N: Hey I'm back. Sorry I took so long but I had the Trojan Horse virus then I got exams and course work and life is being a bitch. This is the last chapter of this fic and I will be having a sequel. I will post a notice of when it might start. Thank you everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this fic.  
  
LC Wolf: Hi there! Well I have you know that I love Relena (glomps her) so the only reason I did this to her was as a way to get suspense. She will have a happy ending and be happy. So I would rather you not judge on things that aren't fully finished. If I'm not mistaken YOU only reviewed on the first chapter so that it is a great chance that you haven't read the rest!  
  
Dolphingirl0113: Thanks. Well I'm sorry to do this but I am going to keep the mystery behind Heero and Relena till the sequel (hides from and rotten fruit) I tell you now that you will find out soon enough. Keeping you on your toes is half the fun (ducks again) eeerrrrrr no pun intended  
  
Dragonfly: I updated yay omg you kicked me back into gear lol and a sequel soon ha ha yay (cough cough) I gotta lay off the pixie sticks ne?  
  
Pori-pori: Silvia is Marshal Noventa's grand-daughter. She was asked by Heero if she would kill him for killing Marshal. If you want to know more go on GW's official website. LOL You will find out why in the sequel (ducks from more fruit) again with the pun!  
  
Lei Xang: HI sorry I didn't review Black hair and Grey eyes in the end but I was lazy the fic was brill though!  
  
Water Lily2: I'm-a-continuing sugah!  
  
HeeroYuy195: LOL maybe I should do a fic with you in it...  
  
OK people although you guys are mean with the fruit, I present the final chapter...  
  
Chapter 7: Caging  
  
She was running. It was all she knew to do at the moment. To run and run from what was after her. But what was after her? She couldn't even see it so why was she running? Maybe she was looking for something. Running so fast, desperate to find it. Seeking it with all her heart and soul. So which was it, running to or from something? To or frow To or frow To or frow To or frow To or frow To or frow, sang one of the voices in her head. She quieted it quickly the singsong voice getting on her nerves. Her head throbbed never missing a beat from the increasing pace of her feet.  
  
Her feet hurt oh God they hurt. Every step she thought she would collapse and every step she kept going. She was being driven, being pushed past her energy lost and to inhuman speeds. Faster, faster she had to go, had to keep moving. The darkness that surrounded her smothered her, slow her down.  
  
"NO I HAVE TO KEEP GOING" she pleaded with the blackness and the cold. She picked up her pace again and closed her eyes willing for the darkness to leave.  
  
The ground fell away and Relena gave out a cry in surprise. Now she was falling. Down and down faster and faster. She tensed and waited for the floor to connect with her fragile body. To crush into pieces much like her broken heart.  
  
But the impact never came, the peacefulness from death didn't welcome her.  
  
She opened her eyes and they slowly widened as she realised what had happened. She was pressed against some invisible wall, in a spread eagle position. She tried to move away but some force was holding her into position. She started to struggle as panic kicked in. She had to break free she didn't like being kept in place. Bad things happened when that occurred. She felt like a child, all she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and be held by someone.  
  
Memories flashed before her eyes. Ones of Heero with a gun to her head, ones of her father's death, ones of Libra and ones of a man with grey eyes. She shuddered at the thought of her torturer, shivers and goosebumps were all she felt, like a plague slowly consuming her. The prickly feeling covered her body again as she noticed a figure approach. Relena's body ached with anticipation.  
  
Prussian eyes bored into her own as Heero walked into a spot of light that had appeared. She stared at him wide eyed before gaining her sense and called out to him. He was in his tank top and spandex get-up. His eyes bore into her own as she stared at him. Empty prussian depths and sky blue clashed as his face formed a smirk. Relena stared in shock at his change in attitude. Normally he would give her a grunt or scoff, hell he even gave her a raised eyebrow now and then. But this was different he was smirking, and at her situation.  
  
"Heero please help me!" she called to him. Only Heero just smirked even more and walked off. His silhouette grew smaller and smaller as he left for the shadows.  
  
"No Heero please don't leave me...I need you...please." The last word was uttered as a whisper. Her voice cracked and she could speak no more, barbed wire constricted her throat. All hope vanished in her heart as it shattered to a million pieces. Heero was gone and he ripped away all her being while he did it.  
  
Slowly the black consumed her. The numb feeling that she had felt more then once returned. She had nothing left once again so she welcomed it with open arms. Her blood ran cold through her veins and her mind started to slowly cloud over. She drifted in the dark totally alone but content at being so.  
  
But unease crept upon her. A dull pain presented itself in the base of Relena's neck. As time went on the pain grew more and more intense. It pounded with in her skull and she let out a whimper. But the pain wouldn't heed. It felt like 9 inch nails were being driven in the back of her skull...  
  
It wouldn't stop. Flashes of her past whizzed by her, past wounds opened. She couldn't take it, it was too much. Relena let out a blood curdling scream... She shot up out of her bed sweating. Her clothes clung to her body as her chest heaved and she gulped in as much oxygen as she could in one breath. Her whole body shook in the aftermath that the nightmare had had on her. Relena brought a quivering hand to her heart, trying to soothe the panic of her heart. But the panic only intensified.  
  
She needed out, she needed the cool air to brush over her damp skin. So she ran.  
  
// Some nights I feel like I have died  
  
Or something deep inside is dying  
  
I try to understand my crimes//  
  
She ran through the corridors as fast as she could go, panic enhanced speed making her fly almost. She wanted out, she needed out. She breath would hitch in her throat before releasing only to be grabbed again as Relena gasped. She came to the stairs and continued down them in her frenzied speed. She stumbled now and then before picking up moment. She jumped the last few step's landing on the cold tiles of the hall. She missed the soft velvet like carpet already as she continued down the corridor to the kitchens.  
  
//But there's nothing here that really matters  
  
I don't want to believe in you  
  
I can't believe in you//  
  
########################FLASHBACK#########################  
  
Relena shook at the shock and silent betrayal Heero had bestowed upon her. Didn't he even trust her to tell her he was with Silvia? She slowly backed up to a wall. Shock and hurt written all over her face as she slowly came out of her daze. Anger replaced the shock, she shouldn't be here Heero might spot her. Slowly as first, she made for the kitchens, but picked up her pace as her hurtled to the door to the gardens.  
  
#######################END FLASHBACK#######################  
  
// I don't want to believe in you  
  
I can't believe in you  
  
I don't want it, I don't need it//  
  
She reached the kitchen's door to the garden and wrenched it open. The sudden coolness of the air made her shiver in pleasure. She swung open the door wider and picked up the pace again. The grass was cool and moist from the dew. It caught the moonlight causing it to sparkle. She admired some of the scenery this time, breathing in the fresh air until her lungs ached. Everything was silver and bathed in the full moon.  
  
// I don't want it, I don't need it  
  
I don't want it, I don't need it  
  
I don't want it, but I can't stop myself//  
  
########################FLASHBACK#########################  
  
Her feet were numbing under the chill the earth gave her. The mud squelched in between her toes as she continued to run. She had to Move as fast as she could...But there was a problem, if she had waited a little longer she would have seen what happened...  
  
***Just after Relena ran off***  
  
Heero pulled away from Silvia and fixed a glare upon her. What was she up to? Why did she throw her self on him. She merely smiled innocently at Heero, she looked over his shoulder, into the house and smirked. Relena HAD seen them. A sly smirk crept upon Silvia's face.  
  
#######################END FLASHBACK#######################  
  
// Now endless questions fill my head  
  
Some nights I'm frightened by the answers  
  
no you can't hurt me, nothing's real//  
  
Relena reached a clearing with a bench on the edge of it. The clearing was surrounded by Elm trees. They loomed over the clearing like gymelefs, casting shadow everywhere. She walked to the bench and sat down. Her aching muscles finally kicking in to the strain they had been in while running. Relena sighed and rolled her shoulders only to stop abruptly. Someone was here.  
  
//No pain you cause can last forever  
  
I don't want to believe in you  
  
I can't believe in you//  
  
########################FLASHBACK#########################  
  
Something grabbed Relena out of nowhere. A strong steel like grip encircled her waist and threw her to the floor. The wind got knocked out of her as a great weight settled itself on top of her back. She wanted to cry out but all that came was a gasp. Her instincts kicked in and she started to thrash under the weight of the body. The same vice like grip held her arms behind her. The other brought a foul smelling substance to her nostrils as she held her breath. But one can only do that for awhile so eventually she had to breathe in the foul substance. Immediately she felt like she had been hit by a bus, she was numb, drowsy. But as she turned her head, her eyes locked with those of the person on top of her. Ash grey eyes with a cruel taint in them stare back. She glared back but soon fell into oblivion.  
  
#######################END FLASHBACK#######################  
  
// No pain you cause can last forever  
  
I don't want to believe in you  
  
I can't believe in you//  
  
She whipped around and off the bench. Someone was in the bushes and they were close. Her body tensed and her heart raced as glanced rapidly for the intruder. Where was he? She turned again and hit something hard causing her to hit the ground with a thud. She looked up at the object that hit her and gasped in shock and mortal fear.  
  
***At the mansion***  
  
// I don't want to believe in you  
  
I can't believe in you  
  
I don't want it, I don't need it//  
  
Heero felt an unease fall on him in his semi-conscious sleep. It had only just occurred, there was this dull pain in his chest, his heart. It had happened before but he could never push it away. He sat up in his bed, the guests bed, he had lost his room the moment Relena had been kidnapped. Relena...that name instead of lifting the weight off his shoulders like it always had now plagued him. It was a weighing him further down and added guilt upon his laden soul. He ran a hand through his sweaty chocolate brown hair. He needed a drink. So Heero kicked off the covers to the 'guest' bed and proceeded down to the kitchen.  
  
// I don't want it, I don't need it  
  
I don't want it, I don't need it  
  
I don't want it, but I can't stop myself//  
  
The cold tiles of the pristine kitchen chilled his body and rid it of the last reminisce of sleep. He moved slowly towards the coffee pot and put in on. He returned to the oak breakfast bar and rested his he on his forearms. He stared idly at the pot containing the sludge that he practically lived on. As he stared into the murky depths he came upon the conclusion that it symbolised his soul. Black, unhealthy, bitter. All these things himself and the coffee could relate to. Heero let out a bitter and humourless laugh at the irony of talking to oneself in the head and then going as far comparing your soul to coffee. He shook his head and banged his head on the table.  
  
//One night I swore I'd die for you  
  
There's nothing else I'd rather die for  
  
But I'll try to live another night  
  
There's too much hate to be forgotten//  
  
Cold hit the back of Heero's neck and he shivered. The breeze rustled the hair at his nape. Wait... a breeze?  
  
Heero looked up from the table to the door. It was open. Heero stared at it for awhile. Why was it open? How the hell hadn't he noticed. He cursed him self for being so stupid and walked to the door. He noticed that it had been opened from the inside so he determined that it was one of the pilots or a guard. Heero decided to wait outside and berate the numbskull when they returned. As Heero walked outside the cool air attacked his bare torso. A smile but only a ghost of a smile mind you appeared on his chiselled features. He closed his eyes and embraced the tranquillity surrounding him but is wasn't to last.  
  
A gunshot filled the air, tearing the silence to shreds. The unease tripled until it was almost painful as he reached out to his chest uttering one word to the breeze.  
  
"...Relena..."  
  
//I don't want to believe in you  
  
I can't believe in you  
  
I don't want to believe in you  
  
I can't believe in you  
  
I don't want it, but I can't stop myself//  
  
A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Hazzah I did it. Now a lil announcement I won't be writing the sequel until well into this year. I might write the odd drabble but I don't know. I have my GCSE exams in 4 months and they are the key to getting me a good college. Like I said I will try.  
  
Hope you enjoyed reading  
  
Duck  
  
Please R & R 


	9. Interlude

A/N: Hi my lil jungle berries I thought I'd try and sort out Torture and Salvation so I thought a sequel in this situation is silly so I just adding the chapters and editing stuff. Hope y'all enjoy it...sorry about any confusion.  
  
Any who here are the responses to the reviews thanks they all mean the world to me:  
  
Heeroyuy195: N o I'm not kidding you :D this ain't the end I still got to write a good ending :S now how to do that...  
  
Gohan-Chan: (grins evilly) yep cliffhangers are evil...makes you think if I do this just to get a kick out of it...nah  
  
SpiceSnake01: Sad I know but I was really upset when writing it, in fact all of last year was sad for me. That's partly why the fic was written, but so far '04 has been kind to lil old me and I'm not going to be in angst overdrive.  
  
Nubia: Hi there I've send you and e-mail of the URL for this chap thanks for the review. Sorry for the ending but it's started again. EXAMS when will they end (grumbles) exams are the first thing gone once I've taken over the world...  
  
TEF: Wow you knew I would carry on...are you psychic? Coolies wow I'm chuffed (starts blabbering on happily) huh? Oh yeah...yep I keeping it going. Liked the crucifix touch huh? lol  
  
Water Lily2: Hi there wow you reviewed me (blushes) yep I thought a sequel was stupid and I'm just carrying on where I left off.  
  
This Interlude is just to get me back in the swing of things it will be a lil sad because I got news that an old friend of mine died on Friday.  
  
Interlude  
  
The warehouse was a desolate place. Abandoned at first glance, but in truth it wasn't. It held many secrets, housed to many horrors of the past and present. The history of the place was simple. A coca cola storage warehouse. But in the days of Oz, everything had its cover story. Nothing was as it seemed back then and although most of Oz's secrets had been revealed there were always some that got away.  
  
This particular warehouse's background is a strange affair.  
  
In truth it did start out as a coca cola storage facility. The change occurred when an anonymous buyer bought it. After that it appeared to be empty but never became derelict. But after peoples suspicions wore off a solitary vehicle drove into the compound. Marshal Noventa was one of the men who entered that warehouse...  
  
Over the next few year's people, soldiers of all ranks entered that warehouse. Locals claimed that they heard screams and that some people would never come out. But still if you were to trespass there, all you would find was an empty building. The death of Noventa stopped all personnel from ever going into the building and it was left to rot. But it was all but forgotten.  
  
Now a single vehicle drives up the path to the warehouse. A figure gets out, a silhouette with flame coloured hair...  
  
A/N: What's with the warehouse? I should get the next chapter out by the end of this week because I got half term horray (does a happy dance)  
  
You know the drill R & R please 


	10. Endless Cycle

A/N: Yes it's me, seeming back from the dead...I guess I owe what readers I have left an explanation ne? Well after I posted the Interlude I had my friend's funeral, then my exams loomed ever closely and I soon had to take all of them, 24 in total. So I lost the inspiration and simply nearly had a stress attack so I left my home to sail around the Mediterranean. I have recently returned home feeling better and ready to continue this story.

That's my excuse and these are the responses to the reviews I have received:

**Two-BitGortez: Thanks for the review, I'll try my best to improve on this story...I really think I've done a haphazard job on some parts...well nothing a good re edit won't do after I'm done ne?**

**Keating's Disciple: blushes wow thanks for the compliment. I thought the way I tortured her could be unique. One thing I noticed about the GW series was its references to God and such so why not take it a step further. A moviefic? Wow I never thought of that...hmmmmm **

**TEF: Arg damn you I think you are psychic :P yes I had to keep going...how couldn't I? This is like my baby lol**

**Bibliomaniac: Wow gold stars for the long review. Yeah I'm being cruel to Rel aren't I? As for Silvia...I don't like OOC'ing her into a sly bitch but it's part of the plot I have going...I have enough corruption and back-stabbing to put the White House to shame (no offence). As for the Quatre thing...I just tried to go along with him being close friends with Relena. To be honest, like I said before, this story needs a good re-edit. This I think will be a Relena death fic, but only her namesake. I mean as I wrote "She was no longer Relena Peacecraft but neither was she Relena Darlian, she was nameless." I'm killing that Relena leaving space to allow a different one to grow. I'm still hazy over the new Relena but it will come in due time I believe. Thank you for your review.**

**Eyra: I know it's horrible...just shows how twisted I am, with the weird torture and all lol. Thanks for your review and I hope you keep reading**

**Tsuumi Tataku****: Thanks for the review. Yeah I'm mean aren't I but I don't see many torture fics about so why not. Rel being saved in the nic of time got a little too cliché for me.**

**yukari youkai****: Yeah I understand what you mean...I half expected him to come online but he never did...Sorry about the Sequel confusion, I got ahead of myself and had this weird attitude about me. But I am considering a sequel now but it depends how the story ends lol**

**Airy: Thanks I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Sorry for the long wait.**

And without further or do I present the long awaited chapter!

**Chapter 8: Endless Cycle**

Relena woke up to darkness. Her body ached in pain at the slightest movement as she tried to sit up. After various curses and grunts of determination and discomfort Relena finally managed to sit up. She rested her back on one of the icy cold walls, presumably made of some metal judging by the cold feel her back felt of it. Her body shivered at the cold sensation the metal caused. Where the hell was she? She couldn't remember or could she...

Relena shook her head but got a dizzy feeling as a result. As a reaction her hand went up to her head. As it landed on her forehead she could feel an extra weight attached to her arm.

Due to the lack of light in the room, Relena had to feel what the hell was attached to her. It felt cold, and linked...shit they were chains. Relena slumped in defeat, the newly discovered chains clanking against the floor in an unearthly din.

She attempted to look around the room only to have the claustrophobic darkness smother her. Relena curled up in a ball and slowly rocked back and forth. Her old fears from her first kidnapping threatening to consume her once more and turn her into the skittish creature she once was. The memories of the first time she woke up in a dark room came flooding back and forced even harder against her carefully build mental wall. She unconsciously curled up tighter and pushed against the wall, trying to get away from the door.

Flashes of her second abduction in the gardens of her home started to come back.

########################FLASHBACK#########################

She stared into a pair of cold ash grey eyes. She sat frozen into her position while the shock ran its course. What was HE doing here, didn't Heero say that he was killed? Heero...Oh god she needed to get to Heero.

Relena scrambled from her spot and tried to run away. A pair of arms encircled her waist and flung her back onto the moist ground. She fell with a thud and bit on her lip hard, drawing blood to stop a cry of pain that was forming in her throat. The pain ripped through her body as she tried to get up.

Finally upon shaky legs she attempted to run. The evil laughing of the man she feared reached her ears and teased her as it echoed. She continued to stumble while the swift sounds of the man behind her grew louder and louder. She couldn't remember which came first the noise or the shot or the pain that it ensued. Either way Relena ended up on her knees while clutching the wound that the gazing bullet had caused.

She sat there in shock as she changed hands to stop the bleeding. Her other hand fell to the floor staining the grass a deep purple colour.

Her hunter approached her with a cloth, most likely chloroform. She sat there and watched as he placed the cloth over her face. She could do nothing. And the last thing she saw were those cold eyes etched into her mind.

#######################END FLASHBACK#######################

Her hand flew up to where the grazing wound from the bullet was located she body shivered in pain as she mind focused on the wound. Biting back a yelp from touching it, she closed her eyes and forced herself not to think on the wound. So now she found herself here, wherever here was. It wasn't the base she was at before because that place had been destroyed. So where wa-

The door flung open and light poured in mercilessly, wounding Relena's eyes. A figure stood in the middle of it, black against white. Relena's heart jumped. Could it be Heero? Her head swung to the door expectantly, hope blooming n her heart.

* * *

Heero scowled at a wall. How could this have happened? He mentally slapped himself in anger at his own stupidity. A servant? At 2 in the morning? What on Gods Earth had he been thinking! Damn that coffee damn that kidnapper damn him damn Relena da-

Heero shook his head. Did he just damn Relena? But this wasn't her fault! Jesus Heero what are you saying and you're arguing with your self!

Heero was in the process of smacking his head in the wall to rid it of all thought when the door opened. Heero grunted at the visitor and slumped back in his seat, the wall and his head temporally saved from further collision. Heero resumed his glaring with the contest with the wall, totally ignoring Duo during the process. It wasn't until he found himself on the floor with a throbbing jaw that he acknowledged the braided man's presence.

"What do you want Duo?" Heero said coldly while absently rubbing his jaw. That had actually hurt...Duo must have been working out...damn.

"Heero why didn't you say about your feelings to Relena?" he replied bluntly with an icy glare that totally contradicted his usual happy-go-lucky look.

"What do you mean by that?" Heero decided to play dumb. He didn't have any feelings for Relena...right?

"Oh come off it Heero" Duo snapped "I know you love her...everybody can see it but Relena!" Duo ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Heero was about to reply and deny the fact when Duo continued in his tirade.

"You're a coward you know that? If ever you feel something, you run away and you hide from it -do you- do you even realise that you hurt others in the process? Are you THAT selfish Heero?" He paused the catch a breath. Heero decided to open his mouth.

"What are you talking about Duo?" His monotone with underlined annoyance breaking threw the silence.

"I'm saying that you know you love Relena deep down but you won't let it happen...so now you use Silvia as a shield. And now you are hurting Relena..." he looked at Heero sadly, almost pleading him to understand. But Heero was Heero and he wasn't one to listen when it involved his emotions.

"You know jack shit Duo" Heero paused to glare maliciously and his war comrade before continuing "now if I were you, I'd be leaving!" Heero glanced at Duo one last time before turning his back and heading back to his laptop and upturned desk chair.

Duo walked to the door, a slight sag to his shoulders and a sloop to his step. Pausing hesitantly at the threshold Duo called over his shoulder.

"I pity you Heero, I really do. Feeling emotion is one of Gods most precious and prized gifts. I pity you for not wanting to embrace that gift..." His voice trailed off and Heero swung around to chastise Duo but Duo had vanished from the door leaving a cold feeling to fall across the room like a damp cloth, choking.

* * *

Heero stared intently at his laptop, going through all the data that he had gathered on the organisation that kidnapped Relena the first time. All that he seemed to have uncovered was that the organisation responsible was a branch of the former Alliance Military. It was well covered and the information was scarce. The last reported movement of the secret branch was some testing and mobile suit storage. He couldn't get any of the names of main leaders involved.

Letting out a frustrated growl at the seemingly dead end, Heero once again started to sift though the piles of data he recovered from the base he had found Relena in and then destroyed. The last thought brought a satisfied, almost cruel smile to his lips. A brief appearance of the old Heero freshly out of Dr J's training shone malevolently on his chiselled features before being plunged back into the dark pit in which Heero had banished it.

Emitting another growl Heero chucked the files across the room a feeling of contentment flaring through him as some of the files bent, ripped or creased. A small dark object caught his eye. It glinted dully in the dwindling light scattered across the almost dead room. Curiosity griped Heero so he stooped over and reached for the mysterious object. Twirling it in his long and nimble fingers, he discovered it to be a computer disk. His body shot up ramrod straight with dark eyes glued to the piece of plastic in his hand.

After what seemed like an eternity but turned out to be merely a few seconds, Heero turned abruptly to his laptop and inserted the disk. His eyes widened ever slow slightly from anticipation. His laptop blinked to life and the screen flashed in its usual royal blue hue. A window popped up requested a password. Heero glared at the window accusingly but went to work to crack the password. The next half hour if you were to pass a certain WingZero pilot's door, cursing and frustrated mutterings could be heard as well as the faint yet furious tapping of a key board.

Heero allowed himself a victory smirk as the annoying screen flashed into a pleasant shade of green, the word 'verified' flashing in bold and capital letters in the centre. A folder popped up entitled 'rebirth' and Heero clicked the cursor onto the folder, his eyes still glued to the screen as the folder opened. Inside contained a single document with the serial number 455X346. Heero raised an eyebrow and opened the document, his eyes immediately scanning the information as soon as the document uploaded itself from the disk.

"What the..." Heero murmured to himself as he looked upon what appeared a schedule.

Rebirth Instrumentality Project: Based from testing conducted AC 190

Current Subject: Relena Peacecraft

Capture: Deception using first doll successful

Project Status and briefing: Mental breakdown successful, under last stage of mind reformation now. Will be preparing to move subject to testing facility (NW 234°, SE 090°) where second stage of the project will fall underway. Stage 2 of project estimated to be completed in 3 hours. Stage 3 soon to commence after taking a total of 12 months before completion on the current subject.

Long Live the Resurrected Alliance!

Underneath the last statement stood a symbol. A crucifix melded into a similar looking symbol. The old symbol of the Alliance.

Heero blinked at the screen, digesting in all the information and calculating in his mind. His eyes widened and he got up abruptly, his chair falling to the floor. His eyes suddenly grew cold like a polar winter as he left his room and continued down the corridor.

"I will save you Relena..."

A/N: Ooops looky what I did, I just made it more complicated. Wonder what clicked in Heero's head. Another annoying moment brought to you be Duck ;-)


	11. Race for Time

A/N: One thing I'd like to say. I just noticed that my psychiatrist char has the same surname as my other one, Phoenix. If you noticed and thought there's a connection, don't. I believe I just have an obsession for the surname Spencer. I'll probably end up marrying a guy just because of his surname. I am now seeking professional help for this problem.

And now for the review responses:

**Archangel Rhapsody:** Thank you for the review. I fully intend to carry this on even if its at a snails pace.

**Yukari Youkai:** Yeah! I updated again. Sorry for the wait but I got into Inuyasha fics and I'm planning one out along with lots of unfinished ones. Oye…lol Thanks for keeping with me!

**TEF:** Sorry if you thought that Rel had been experimented on since 10. I think I majorly messed that bit up. I meant that if you connected the interlude I wrote, that then people might understand. The experiments started on people in AC190 and they have now perfected a method to use on Relena. When she was first kidnapped 3 months ago was the first time she came into contact with the people who were testing. As for Sylvia I'm keeping quiet and I'm sorry but the RxH goodness must wait a lil longer. But Heero is finally realising his feelings towards her.

**TearsoftheInnocents:** I have updated! I swear I'll try to do it more often but it ain't happening. Please don't kill me .

**Luna-Sarita:** Thanks for the review! It's nice to know I have new readers getting into my story.

**Lost-Remembrance:** Thanks a lot I'm glad you liked it. I'm trying to increase the size of the chapters a little but it isn't happening lol.

Now…ONWARD!

**Chapter 9: Race For Time**

Quatre sat outside in the endless gardens, a peaceful tranquillity surrounding him and soothing his troubles from out of his mind. For the first time in a while, he could take his mind off his worries of Relena. The guilt and concern he held for is close friend had only intensified after learning of her second kidnapping. She must have been so terrified, and they had started getting through to her as well. Heero said he saw a spark of sapphire flames in her eyes when she got mad at him although it wasn't as elaborately put.

He sighed at still being incapable of totally banishing all thought of Relena.

"She'll be ok…she has to be…" he spoke quietly to himself, trying to reassure his nerves. But at the same time a part of him nagged, jeered almost, that he with lying to himself. Not prepared to verbally spar with himself, for which seemed like the upteenth time, he pushed his thoughts aside, leant back in the deck chair in which he currently occupied, closed his eyes and fell into a blissful daydream. That was until the calm ambience was disrupted by a loud crashing sound, coming from the palace.

Sighing in utter despair, his chance for peace and quiet shattered, though he was somewhat grateful that his mind was taken off Relena. He slowly rose from his seat, never losing his almost regal movement in doing so. He moved towards the origin of the crash curiosity putting speed into a usually mellowed and steady step. His mind wondered to possible causes of the crash and numbered them off in a list of the likeliness of each. First in line of causes was Duo. No surprise there. Duo was a like a moth to a flame when it came to trouble.

Letting thoughts of the numerous times self proclaimed 'God of Death' got into trouble run in his mind, Quatre slowly opened the patio door into one of the extravagantly decorated living rooms adorned in the Peacecraft colours. There, a certain site surprised him and his face drew into slight shock, with his eyes widening and his mouth ajar, jaw slack. This of course didn't last for too long. His face turned into one of a grimace as he made his way further into the preverbal lion's den. Spotting his silent friend, Trowa, Quatre made his way over to the stoic man and stood next to him, his eyes on the scene.

"So what happened to cause this?" Truth be told, Quatre's tone was indefinitely dry. To him this site was never new and it got worse every time.

"Heero found a lead and refuses to tell Zechs what it is. Now Heero is desperate to leave but Zechs is having none of it" Trowa offered off handily, his visible eye darted along with the movement of the two quarrelling men trying to beat the living day lights out of each other. Quatre's heart leapt for a second. A lead? Heero could know where Relena's location is? Trowa seemed to pick up on Quatre's train of thought. He observed his blond friend out of the corner of his eye as he spoke, silently noting the burst of hope fluttering through Quatre's eyes.

"Heero has said nothing of his lead to anyone. As soon as Zechs spotted him on his way to leave, he started questioning and they've been at it-"

"-like a pair of fish wives ever since" Quatre supplied for him, trying to bite back a grin despite the situation. He briefly wondered if those two would ever learn, but to be honest that would be like making an elephant jump. It just simply wasn't done.

Sending a brief glance to Trowa, Quatre smiled and turned back to the fight at hand, his eyes catching onto an object. Shaking his head he gazed at the pitiful mess of strewn china that once resembled a vase. Thinking that must have been the cause of the crashing noise, he shook his head in sadness for the poor piece of pottery.

"You know, those two are going to pay dearly for that vase as soon as Relena finds ou-" he cut himself short at the realisation at what he just said. Relena wasn't here. Sadness consumed Quatre once again and his already heavy heart seemed to have added lead onto it. He sent a fleeting glance to Trowa and noticed the taller man's eyes had glazed over, seeming lost in his own thoughts what ever they were.

Trowa had indeed fallen into his own thoughts. Mulling and mixing them, analysing them, as he would do sometimes. It was his nature. He thought back on how anyone could have passed the palace's defences. It seemed impossible but Trowa had learnt that nothing was impossible, just improbable. Heero's many feats were proof of that. It was clear from the scene that himself and the other pilots had come across, that there had been a struggle. A shot was fired seeing as an empty bullet cartage was found, but no blood. That was a major relief. Even Trowa had anxiety over what Heero's reaction might have been if blood was present. Thinking of Heero…

Trowa glanced at the continuing scene before him before letting his mind absorb him once more. Heero had been showing a lot more of his inner workings than usual. Trowa couldn't say that he knew Heero inside out. But he had an odd friendship with him. Heero would go to him for advice, as rare as that ever occurred. Trowa had noticed a sudden difference in his friend as of late. Even before Sylvia came into the picture, Heero seemed to be distancing himself from his duties, or perhaps Relena. He didn't know what went on inside Heero Yuy's mind but he suspected that his odd behaviour truly was centred on the young ex vice foreign Minster. Perhaps Heero does love Relena.

A particularly large crash and a call of dismay brought Trowa back to the current situation. Heero and Milliardo currently had each other in a straggle hold with another innocent vase in pieces on the ground. An uncharacteristic look of annoyance passed across his stoic features.

"Are you two done acting like two children or do I have to lock you up?" Trowa's deadly serious tone halted 'the two children' in their tracks of lunging for each other again and they stared at Trowa in a look of irritation.

"Relena is in danger and you are wasting time over testosterone induced bouts!" Trowa didn't miss Heero's very slight wince at Relena's name and he smiled inwardly. Perhaps Heero really is in love with Relena.

* * *

(Just before the fight)

Heero paced rapidly towards the exit that led into the garage. His mind running at a mile a minute over the information he had come across. What were those maniacs going to do to Relena, who was this other doll? And how the hell could they have snatched Relena away again?

His thoughts were interrupted by a low growl from behind him. Heero tilted his head over is shoulder and saw it was Zechs and continued on his way. No time for over protective brothers. But he only got as for as one of the living rooms before he felt a hand on his shoulder jerking him to turn about. His eyes met the icy blue gaze of his former enemy.

"Where are you going Yuy?" Zechs demanded in his usual cool tone he reserved only for Heero.

"I have a lead on Relena, so I'm going." Came the blunt reply.

"WHAT?!? Why didn't you tell me sooner! Where is she?!?" Zechs shouted his grip on Heero's shoulder tightening till his knuckles were white. He glared witheringly at Heero his jaw clenched shut. At this point Trowa, totally unnoticed by Heero and Zechs, had walked into the room and was now situated at a safe distance away watching the scene unfold.

"I have no time to explain. Let go!" Heero replied in a deadly calm voice that betrayed his eyes, eyes that burnt with emotion like a scorching blue heat. The grip the elder man had on his shoulder was becoming a major annoyance. Didn't he see that keeping Heero there was going to hurt Relena further! She was running out of time and the irony was that her own brother was helping to bring her end ever so closer. The sands of time were slipping in to the enemy's favour and such a thought made Heero's throat dry.

"I will do no such thing Yuy!" Zechs seethed in bearly repressed rage. And that comment bent Heero's patience too far. He needed to save Relena, to succeed in his mission, to bring her home and to…to tell her his feelings. He'd hidden from them for two long. Duo was right, he had used Syliva as a shield. He was a selfish bastard that needed forgiveness. To ask for forgiveness from a pure creature dark being like himself had no right to be in the presence of.

So he did the only thing he could do to get Zech off him.

Heero hit him.

Hard.

Zechs' grip loosened and Heero took advantage by stepping back. Heero's punch had hit Zechs smack in the jaw leaving him to stumble back and into a small ornate table with a vase on top. The vase tipped this way and that in a comical fashion that would have gone noticed if in a different situation. The vase finally decided to fall and did so with a vengeance. Zechs stared at the vase for a good minute, or at least what seemed like a minute. Truthfully it was only about a few seconds and in those few seconds Zechs' mind comprehended what had just happened. A feral growl erupted from his throat and eyes ablaze with unbridled anger stared Heero down. In a quick move, Heero had been pounced upon and the two exploded into a fully-fledged fistfight.

Like a pair of savage beasts fighting for dominance, the two Gundam pilots around rolled on the wooden floor trying to best the other. But both had a stubborn streak the depth of the Atlantic, meaning they weren't getting anywhere.

Heero rolled away from Zechs' grasp and pulled up onto all fours, Zechs in turn scrambled to his feet. Within milliseconds Heero had his muscles tensed and the weight of his body on his legs before using the weight as a force and propelled forward - straight into Zechs. Throwing his arms to his sides, Heero clothes-lined Zechs in the stomach, throwing them both onto the floor and skidding into a table. A vase fell, crashing into hundreds of pieces, bringing the two enraged men out of their rumble but then flew at each other once more and both started to strangle the other.

This elicited a cry from one of the audience that neither Heero or Zechs knew existed. The cry came from Quatre who looked at the two of them with a pleading look, but deep down you could see the disgust. Heero inwardly flinched but that bastard had deserved it. Zechs got out of the hold and the two of them got read to lunge at each other once more. But his actions and thoughts were interrupted from their downhill direction to death methods towards the man beside him, to Trowa.

"Are you two done acting like two children or do I have to lock you up?" The man looked practically fuming, emotion that was usually devoid of his face, shown through clearly showing his utter annoyance. Both Heero and Zechs started at the biting words from the usually calm Heavyarms pilot. Heero fought the urge to bow his head in shame. What was he doing? Giving into Zechs' jibes was stupid and slowing down the time that Relena might have left.

"Relena is in danger and you are wasting time over testosterone induced bouts!" At this heartless statement Heero winced ever so slightly. Damn it! Just like Trowa to voice his own thoughts. The statement seemed to make it all real for Heero. But he didn't want it to be real. None of this needed to be real. Just some sick fantasy his mind concocted for a worse case scenario. He had to protect Relena after all. Protect, protect, protect. Got to save her. Got to keep her from the evils of the world.

'But you're evil too' a voice taunted him in the back of his mind. NO. He wasn't evil! Relena said he wasn't. He HAD to do those things.

'No, you're a monster! You killed a child, remember that little girl? You are no use to protect Relena' the voice jeered on in an annoying voice. Laughter clearly laced within the words. Wrong, ALL WRONG! HE MUST PROTECT THE ONE THAT-

'The one that what?' The voice countered smoothly. Heero looked to the floor, the real world around him dissolving away, melting like ice. He had to protect the one he…the one he loved.

A weight seemed to fall away off his shoulders, and suddenly he could breath. The suffocating feeling that had always seemed to follow him about, had evaporated. He continued to stare blankly at the floor. Oh dear Gods Duo was right. He did love Relena. What a fool he was not to realise it. But now he had and she was gone. He was such an idiot! He had to find her! And all at once Heero found new hope.

He needed to find Relena and tell her how he felt.

She will be O.K.

She must.

* * *

It wasn't Heero.

That was the first thing her mind had acknowledged once the last tendrils of a forceful sleep relinquished her mind to consciousness. Her eyes opened slowly, the fog for sleep blurring her sight. Where on earth was she now? Surely those, those animals hadn't released her yet. No, she wasn't that clueless. Blinking her eyes rapidly she started to focus her eyes and tried to stretch aching muscles. But she couldn't.

Sapphire eyes flew open and her head snapped to the left. She was on some sort of table. Metal she realised as the bitter chill seeped through the thin material of the sleeping clothes and into her bones. The table seemed familiar, and it suddenly clicked. This was just like the table Heero had been strapped to just after he had been caught at the Naval Base. Heero…

Thoughts of him nearly brought tears to her eyes. He hadn't come for her yet. Would he even bother this time? All she was, was a nuisance to him. Someone to hold him back was all she was good for, but oh how she loved him. Her dark knight, the man of every girl's fantasy.

A sound of door opening snapped her attention from her temporary sanctuary to the real world. A rather brutal bring-back that had her shivering not just from cold. From her position she couldn't see who had entered but she could hear 3 different footfalls approach her prone form upon the table. A deep chuckling noise that sounded so familiar turned her blood to ice. It was _him_. The one who, who did those _things_ to her. She suppressed a cry of dismay as utter fear coursed through her like a raging stampede and reached every part of her being.

The sudden movement of the table she lay upon finally brought the yelp she had suppressed bubbling from her mouth. The scenery changed as the angle of the table altered till the table was almost at a right angle with the floor. Her gaze fell on three figures in front of her, one causing her to gasp in shock.

Sylvia.

"What's going on here? Sylvia why are you here? Let me go!" Relena cried out confusion in her eyes as she stared at the surprisingly dull blue eyes of the girl. They were devoid of emotion or feeling, she looked…dead. This was too confusing. What was going on?

Her eyes looked at the man with red hair but darted away in fright. Oh Gods Oh Gods why is he here. Go away please just go, her mind screamed out but no sound left her mouth.

"Patience Vice Foreign Minister. Nothing you need to worry over. Soon it'll be over." A cold voice echoed from behind the two figures in front. A shadow moved forward and allowed the synthetic light to reveal their person.

It was man, not exceedingly tall, but enough to intimidate someone. His pale almost alabaster skin shown eerily in the light, a bald head glinted dully. Dark eyes, looking pitch black in the bad light stared at her maliciously at her. A white lab coat reaching to his ankles seemed to complete the effect. This man looked like one of the mad scientists she had seen in all the old films and books she had read. It was truly daunting and it took all she could to tame some of the panic that tried to push forward and take over her racing mind.

"You've been rather tricky to retrieve until now my dear. But I never leave my projects unfinished. I have big plans and I don't intend to allow you to ruin them." His voice was as cold as his appearance and it made Relena's skin crawl. What was going to happen to her? She didn't want to know and yet, but the sick curiosity, deep down, wanted to.

"But what are you going to do with me?" Her voice didn't break, but she was disgusted to hear pleading in the tone. Why couldn't she be a stronger person? Why couldn't she be as strong as Heero? Oh Heero please! Save me now! Hate me but please come. Oh God I beg you, let this be over now, let it be a dream. This can't happen, I was always good. Don't…leave me…

The man in the lab coat chuckled darkly. His eyes full of humour but still no less sinister. He slowly walked behind the table she was on. Leaving her to feel like some prey being circled. He finally emerged from the other side of her vision some sort of syringe in his hand. It to glinted, but not dulled like the skin on his head. But a sharp glint, much like the point of the needle she was sure. Her eyes never left that syringe even after he spoke in a slow taunting tone.

"You'll find out all in due time…"

A/N: Finally posted. Reviews are welcome.


	12. Showdown

Review responses:

**TEF:** bursts into tears My faithful reader your reviews mean so much to me! I hope you like the final chapter. I can't kill Sylvia, I don't see what she did wrong in the anime series. She seemed a lovely girl and yes she is being controlled. You'll find out everything in the sequel! waves a banner RXH finally here!! I intend to have lots more in the sequel too. They know their feelings but haven't admitted it yet ;-)

**Heeroyuy195:** You'll find out partly in this chap but I'm putting all the info in the sequel sorry. Thanks, I didn't and couldn't imagine ToS being as popular as it has, I only got about 3 reviews for any stories I wrote before this lol!

**Archangel Rhapsody:** I finished! And I did it within a month! I'm so proud of myself. I rewrote this chapter a lot of times but I think I'm happy with this version. I hope you enjoy!

**Horselvr517:** And you shall have more sweety! Final chapter too. But I will continue this tale! Thanks for the review.

And now onto the finale of Torture or Salvation!

**Chapter 10: Showdown**

This plane is too slow.

That thought seemed to be on playback within Heero Yuy's mind. Over and over and over it played, like it was the best plausible excuse for the possible things Relena was going through that he was currently unable to prevent. He couldn't get past the concept that he was going as fast as was physically possible. Oh no he didn't think of that.

All that came to mind was that this hunk of junk wasn't going fast enough.

He increased the fuel out put until the knob nearly twisted off in his hand. Damn it all. Flimsy junk, Zero would have had him there by now. Rationally he knew that wasn't true. But as the rational part of his mind was once again shoved away from its jeering of "oh no it wouldn't"'s. Heero had to stop himself from entering a pantomime of his life that he knew he would end up stuck in.

A sudden beeping sound knocked Heero out of his thoughts and he barely missed ploughing into a rock over crop.

"Yuy What on earth are you doing?!" Zechs voice bit harshly over the radio. Heero growled at the radio and had a sudden urge to rip the accursed thing out.

"Nothing Zechs I thought we were on radio silence"

Touché

Zechs growled over the radio. The impertinence of that boy!

"It didn't look like nothing Yuy. You better not decide to die before we rescue my sister from this or so help me g-"

Heero had switched off the radio.

He sank back into his thoughts, putting the plane on auto-pilot this time.

What a life he had led. Violence and war streaked across it, like the black across a tiger's pelt, branding him for eternity it seemed. The blood of those he felled had seeped into him choking him and looming over him bringing his world into darkness.

But Relena had changed that, changed who he was.

She was a small light, hope, and he had grasped onto it long before he realised. He loved her. Still did, and had done so for a long while, maybe even when he first set eyes on her at that beach. But did she love him? Duo had hinted at it, but he wasn't sure. How could she love such a blood stained person as he?

It was this sudden revelation that had incurred his thoughts into an odd criticism. Unwillingly he had started to dissect his life and study it like some crazed scientist. Perhaps Doctor J had rubbed off on him, his minds pathetic attempt at dry humour. But it wasn't amusing, nor did it lighten the situation he had dug himself into.

It instead only delved his imagination to the horrors that Relena could be going through. No NO must not think that! If they've hurt her…

Heero shook his head hoping the thoughts would slip out of his ears. But instead a new thought chain emerged in his head. Sylvia.

What was her part in all this? Was Duo right? Had he really used her?

…Or was it…or was it that she used him? But that wouldn't make any sense…maybe.

When he had first come across Sylvia Noventa, she was a kind hearted girl. She forgave him for the murder of her grandfather. She looked at him disgustedly at the thought of him offering her his life. She was a kind hearted girl, like Relena, maybe it was what drew him to her in the first place.

He was afraid of his feelings and the odd sensations he got from being near Relena. It was odd yet they were his drive to protect her, to make her dreams real.

Heero sighed.

Duo was right in one way.

He'd used Sylvia as a shield. He was afraid, no, petrified of the feelings that manifested when Relena was present. He'd sooner die than admit that to any one, anyone maybe apart from Relena. But he couldn't get something out of his mind about Syliva.

When he had met up with her, purely by accident, he hadn't given her a second thought at first. It was one of those many boring balls that Relena was obligated to go to and as loyal bodyguard, Heero went along too. Relena was currently in a dance with a foreign delegate, leaving Heero the quench his thirst and keep a better eye on his surroundings. That's was where he saw Sylvia again.

(flashback)

Heero tensed as he sensed someone approach him from behind and swung round his right hand going the gun holstered within his dinner jacket. His eyes fell immediately to the possible enemy; a very astonished Sylvia Noventa.

"Oh pardon me Heero, I didn't mean to startle you"

Sylvia blushed embarrassedly and averted her gave briefly to the floor. Heero stared at her blankly and relaxed his hand resting on his gun. He gazed over her noting that she was looking well. Her slightly expectant look drew Heero out of his slight daze to address her.

"Miss Noventa. It's a pleasure."

Sylvia blushed once more, a bright smile on her face and shook her head before replying.

"Please call me Sylvia, we're all friends here."

Heero felt his mouth quirk up slightly as he looked at her. Same attitude as Relena. He nodded his head slowly in assent and that seemed to encourage Sylvia into a full blow one sided conversation with Heero grunting or answering in monosyllable responses.

(end flashback)

After that, the two had come across each other at other gatherings. Heero had started to find her tolerable and she seemed sweet enough. They never crossed over the boundary of acquaintances and she never seemed to push him. She was just a curious girl.

But she had eventually stopped going to the gatherings and balls, for reasons Heero was unsure of. Her company wasn't missed as such but her constant friendly chatter had certainly made the balls seem shorter. It was over this same period of time that his feelings for Relena seemed to intensify. And that had him spooked.

Heero Yuy never got spooked but even the perfect soldier had limits. When Sylvia returned his mind didn't register the slight change to her. The innocent carefree eyes the girl seemed to have left. She clung to Heero more and he stayed around her more, fearing the odd feelings that occurred when Relena was there. Unintentionally he took Sylvia's odd ploys hook, line and sinker.

Of course the two of them never did anything. Sylvia initiated all the contact between them. Including that forceful kiss he still had unpleasant stomach turns over whenever he thought of it.

Looking back on it now, Sylvia had changed in her away period.

She was missing once more. It was just too suspicious. Once again the great Heero Yuy was slowing piecing together the puzzle too late. He was losing his edge. _Duo _was figuring things out before he and that bothered Heero to no bounds.

Heero loosened his arms from their folded position on his chest and looked at the control panel critically in front of him.

Something was going the happen, he sensed it.

But how to get this damn plane to go faster.

* * *

Relena visibly shook.

The cold trailed off words from the doctor figure caressed her with an icy touch, leaving her to shudder more. Her eyes continued the stare fixed on the syringe, her eyes darting at every movement it made in that ghastly hand. What was that for?

Her mind knew already but perhaps questioning meant that it wouldn't happen?

Implausible she knew, but desperation was kicking in, fuelled by the leering looks the red haired man gave her. It all seemed to build below the wall she'd erected to tame the sheer panic at the pit of her stomach. Being strong was just too hard, oh how she wished for Heero's strength. But she couldn't have it. She had to be strong on her own.

She willed herself to still the quivers in her body. She eyes unfocused slightly as she slowly brought her shaking to a small shudder at sporadic intervals. She stopped a small smile emerging at her accomplishment and her gaze focused back onto the syringe.

The lab coated man was a few feet directly in front of her and she narrowed her eyes at him briefly before focusing on the object in his hand. With a voice not nearly as strong as she had wished, she addressed him.

"I'll find out in due time? You should tell me now"

The lab coated man stared at her for a second or two before snapping his head back and a scratchy laugh filled the chilled room. It sounded like nails on a chalk board and Relena couldn't hold back the wince and shudder that racked her body.

"My dear if I told you that where would all the fun be?"

Relena fell silent at the rhetorical question. What could she do? Short of praying she was helpless. Although soon Heero would come. He'd come barging through the door with hard eyes and his gun cocked.

Her gaze went to the door.

Any minute now…

You'll see…

The doctor smiled a malicious smile and took a step closer to the strapped down girl. He fingered the syringe idly, the orange liquid within the chamber sloshing, and spoke out to the red haired man while still looking at Relena, whose interest seemed to have dwindled to else where. Perhaps she was giving in. Oh how delicious that would be. The great Relena at his knees.

He licked his lips in anticipation.

"I take it the pilots are not coming Spencer?"

Spencer shook his head to the question but realised the Doctor couldn't see it.

"No they aren't"

"Excellent…"

He gazed at the man's white coat clad back who he had only recently seen face to face. A mad doctor. That what this man was. Mad but ingenious.

Phoenix was one for change. This peaceful time had him restless and he just didn't do restless. A man who kept going and going, who crazed the feel of adrenalin rushing through him, the ache in his chest as anticipation coursed with his body. It was a drug, an unhealthy one too.

Phoenix had tried it all. Bungee jumping, Sky diving, diving off cliffs and all the other things people did to get excitement, but it didn't work. Nothing could replicate the feelings he got from a battle, the enemy at his mercy, the power a mobile suit provided. Nothing replaced that same feeling.

So when peace came after Libra's destruction, Phoenix got restless.

He joined in on the New Alliance, slowly working his way up and up. He missed the coup a year after peace was obtained and with a wistful expression watched the goings on. Patience is a virtue. Who ever came up with that must have been waiting a long time.

Now he knew almost all about the operation, the rebirth project. But the head of it all still eluded him, until now. This Doctor was the brains about it though Phoenix had his doubts that such a man could have started this whole operation. He seemed like the type who only thought of his own success.

His eyes swept over the prone form of the 'Great' Vice Foreign Minister. A feral smirk crept over his face. He had enjoyed breaking her. SHE was the one who took his drug away. SHE was the one left him empty. So he enjoyed her terrified face as he writhed under him, her cries of pain were like a symphony to his ears.

He could have danced after he was given permission to break her physically. Her mental state was too stony to crack. She stood strong through it all. But he had taken it all away, her pride, her innocence...

And _that_ was almost as good as battling.

A sudden rumble and violent shake threw Phoenix out of his pondering. Intruder sirens rang bloody murder.

"Sir we have company! Whatever you need to do, do it now!"

The Doctor hissed and whipped around to face Phoenix.

"I know that idiot! Guard the door!"

Phoenix pulled out his 9 mm from his thigh holster and briskly ran to the door. Pressing his body to the wall to the right of it, gun poised at the dead centre, and waited.

The doctor nodded in satisfaction, everyone in the room forgotten save the girl strapped to the table behind him. A sinister smile crept over his face and turned back to Relena, who still had a dazed look in her features.

"Don't worry dear this won't hurt one bit…"

* * *

Run, run, run, RUN DAMN IT.

A black shadow tore through the metal corridors, weaving in and out of them jumping over and under debris in a blur. One thought currently on replay within its mind.

Run.

* * *

The plan had gone fine so far. The six gundam pilots had finally made it to their destination, an empty Coke Cola facility. It seemed innocent enough but they all knew better.

Five Preventer fighter jets, flew over the building in a V shape at a terrifying speed. The sky seemed to tear away like several knives through butter. They swooped around and flew over once more as a small figure infiltrated the building and gave the all clear over wireless radio.

With the command sent, all five jets did a 90° turn upwards into the sky, heading towards space, now in a line of one trailing the other. The leader broke off into a free fall directly over the building, but pulled away at the last minute. An explosion soon followed, nearly engulfing the jet in a ball of crimson, yellow and orange. Not any sooner than the initial explosion depleting, another jet free fell.

Another explosion ensued.

Another rumble shook the through the underground base. The streaking shadow hardly stumbled as it swept past another corridor, gun raised. Shouting was heard and the shadow figure tensed its trigger finger and rolled to the ground coming back up in front of a group of 7 men and opened fire.

Screams of dying men fell on deaf ears and hardened pools of midnight blue stared on impassively as blood splattered the walls. The figure took off as the last men slid down a steel wall leaving a bloody trail in its decent.

Heero was closing in. Just one more corner.

His gaze fell down to a small handheld computer. A map was placed on the screen and a small dot raced through the map heading towards another beeping dot.

A door!

Heero dug into a pouch on his hip and bit the pin out of a grenade, chucking it at the door. He threw his body to the ground and not a second after a small explosion flooded the corridor, stopping 4 feet short of Heero. Even still he felt some of his hair singe.

Immediately he got to his feet and with his gun raised he went in.

His eyes flew around the room picking up his surroundings. Not to far from him the body of a man with red hair lay under some debris. From the slow rise and fall of the man chest, he knew he was merely unconscious and chose to keep an eye on him. The next person widened even Heero's eyes.

Sylvia.

She stood not 20 feet away staring at him with dead eyes. What was she…NO TIME HEERO.

He ripped his eyes off her and flew them to the centre of the room.

A figure in a long lab coat slowly turned to him with malicious eyes as black as coals. A smile that could have brought frostbite on the man's face but as he looked Heero over, his smile turned into a sneer and the man glared at Heero with the intensity of a hawk. An empty syringe fell to the floor and the doctor reached into his lab coat with his now empty hand and proceeded to remove a gun.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO DESTROY MY PLANS BO-"

Heero had already fired.

The man was pushed off his feet with the power of the fired bullet penetrating his shoulder. He fell back his coat billowing at his sides blood stained over it. Looking like some twisted angel the Doctor fell and banged his head on a piece of disfigured metal with a sickening thump. A look of disbelieve and anger etched into his features.

Heero merely glared at the unconscious figure before he stared at the metal table before him.

Relena.

She was strapped to a table looking just like the one he himself had found himself on, on an occasion. A sudden sort of déjà vu hit him as he looked over her form. It was like all those months ago when he had found her. She looked in much better condition save for a small wound on her shoulder and a slight bump on her forehead.

Golden silky hair tumbled over her shoulders and pale skin seemed to let off an ethereal glow in the artificial lighting. Despite the situation Relena still looked magnificent, she took his breath away.

Attentively Heero reached out a hand and gently cupped her cheek with his palm. Deep ocean eyes stared at closed eyelids, silently imploring them to open. He slid a calloused thumb over the smooth skin of her cheek trying to rouse her.

"Relena…"

His voice was deeper then usual, thick with hidden emotion. He called to her once more, willing her to wake and hoping that God was going to be kind. He got his wish.

Her eye lids slipped open and bleary crystalline blue eyes stared unfocused into his. Heero could have cried out in relief but kept his emotions in check. His thumb kept its slow rhythmic motion upon her cheek, trying to comfort Relena or him self, Heero wasn't quite sure.

"Relena"

Her eyes focused instantaneously upon his own and she spoke his name in a voice that left Heero incapable of much short of breathing.

"Heero…"

Her voice held pain, pain and relief. But there was something more, something that he dared not hope would be intertwined into her words towards him.

Love.

He stared at her intensely never letting their gaze waver as he pulled out a hunting knife and started slicing though the bonds holding Relena from him. As the last bond gave way Heero des-guarded the knife on the floor and caught Relena securely under her arms and crushed her to him in a fierce hug.

Relena herself was stunned beyond belief. She remembered staring at the door, willing Heero to come and the next minute she opened her eyes with a throbbing headache and a pair of the most beautiful deep blue eyes staring at her. When her name was uttered in a voice, not any voice, Heero's voice, she had awoken in a heart beat.

It was him.

She recognised that deep comforting voice and shade of eyes anywhere. He had come to save her and take her away from here. All she could do was to choke out his name as a warm feeling consumed her. She felt like walking on clouds. She was finally safe. He didn't hate her. He came for her and he cared! Perhaps he even loved her…

She was jolted out of her thoughts as she fell forwards and crashed into something hard yet warm. Her energy seemed zapped, but she didn't care, she felt safe and warm and loved. She could just fall to the floor in content ooze. Not to mention what ever that gentle thudding was by her ear seemed to be beckoning her into Morpheus' embrace.

Heero couldn't talk, couldn't move, he just slowly sank to the floor with his love in his arms. His head buried in her hair that faintly smelt of Jasmine. It was a comfort. She was alive, in his arms. SHE WAS ALIVE.

He tightened his arms around her but pulled his right arm away and gently placed a hooked finger under her chin, pulling her face up so he could gaze at her once more. Gods he didn't deserve the look she was giving him, the care in them. He didn't deserve it. He had been blind and stubborn; he had caused her so much grief.

His eyes got lost within hers and unconsciously his head lowered toward her. Before he knew it his lips had pressed against her own in a feather light kiss. But it had all the love and feelings he had for her.

Relena froze when Heero's lips touched her own. This had to be a dream. There was no way Heero Yuy was kissing her! It just didn't seem right, Heero didn't show affection. But her body didn't seem to care and neither did her subconscious. It may not seem right but it sure as Hell did FEEL right.

She felt some of her strength return to her. A hand snaked up his chest and behind his head, dainty fingers delving into his mane of wild brown hair, unconsciously bringing his lips harder onto hers and she kissed him back with as much feeling as he.

The world seemed to melt away at that moment. Both people locked into an intimate embrace were totally oblivious to all but each other.

And it was within that moment that everything seemed perfect.

For now.

Grey eyes as hard as steel yet underlined with pain watched the two on the ground. A fire seemed to light up in those grey eyes, a fire of hatred and revenge. This wasn't happening. THIS WASN'T HOW IT WAS MEANT TO BE!

A sneer appeared on Phoenix Spencer's face. The two didn't seem to notice him. He could have easily shot them both with one bullet. Let them die together, watching the other die. But he couldn't.

He stared down at the scattered steel at his feet. His gun was among the mass of twisted metal, somewhere. In his condition, he couldn't even fight. Ribs he was sure were broken, shortened his breath to short pants.

Blazing eye looked upon the couple in utter loathing, his uncrushed hand clenching tightly, nails piercing skin, causing rivets of blood to trail down and drip onto the floor.

He turned slowly and made his way out of the room and to freedom. Patience is a virtue, and now Phoenix Spencer had a lot to be patient over. He'd wait till the right time and then they'd all pay.

Dearly…

**A/N:** DONE! I finally finished Torture of Salvation. But I know I left it all nastily with a few unanswered questions and such, so there will be a sequel. But first I am going to be writing about the experiences Relena faced during the 3 months she was held captive. Look out for the title '3 Months'.

What do you guys think?

Anyway thank you so much for your reviews guys. They mean a lot to me. I'd just love for all my readers to review one more time. Please just spare 5 minutes to tell me what you thought of the whole story. I'd love your views so I can perhaps improve on it in the sequel.

I will be reediting this story soon as well. I know there are parts in it that are not done very well and I wince every time I see them.

Please review, I need help improving. Your help helps me get you a great story.

Thanks guys and I hope you have enjoyed my story!


End file.
